Not Without A Fight
by Jelli Kelli
Summary: Six months after the events of You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You, Maddy and Rhydian are happy, but another wolfblood from Maddy's life in the wild threatens to ruin that.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Because I didn't want the original story to go too far I thought I would do a sequel, and since the other story got soooo many reviews andis probably one of the best stories I have ever written I am hoping this one will be just as good. Thank for all the reviews on my last story, I really hope people like this story and continue to review (I'm addicted to the reviews peeps).**

Not Without A Fight

_?_

I crouched down on the hill watching as Maddy and that _Rhydian _cooked dinner for her friends and parents. It'd been six months since I'd watched them with my father and he'd made that promise to me, but I'm worried. What if she doesn't like me like I like her, my father keeps telling me that if she disagree's to love me, then she will be putting Rhydians life in danger. My father is messed up like that. He killed my sister, with his bare hands, just because she had wanted to apologise to Maddy. Yes my father is Lucas, hater of all humans and _tame _wolfbloods. But when he found out I was in love with Maddy Smith his cunning evil mind came up with a horrible plan.

"Fred!" he shouts to me, he does that whenever he see's me staring at Maddy, he tries his best to get my attention away from her, but _our _entire pack – not that red haired girl Jana's – knows very well that he can't for too long. I look over at him, he's returned from his hunt and with him is _another _dead lamb. "Dinner, is ready." He announces.

I remember how much Maddy used to vomit at the sight of a dead animal, and through the five years that she stayed in the wild it didn't change. Nor did her constant talk of Rhydian Morris, the wolfblood she loved. I'd see Jana – the alpha of the pack – giving a quick roll of her eyes to Harvey.

"Coming father." I say with a deep sigh, what has Rhydian got that I haven't, is he more human than I am? Is that what Maddy likes so much? His humanity? Well if so then...

"Son! Why are you staring at the village?" my father asks, I envy my sister. She spent five years of her life living among the humans, though she claimed to have hated them more and more every day, I doubt her in that area. She is very much like my father, devious, cunning, and blonde. Whereas poor me, I'm ginger... though there is nothing wrong with being ginger, but people mistake me for a fox when I transform.

"I'm not, father." I lie, he should know I stare at her house when the sun goes down.

I stare at it because I am planning, in my mind I am planning how I shall attack the tame wolfbloods that are in the way and her pathetic human friends. But as I watch her now, using eolas whilst my father is unaware, I see her fighting with _Rhydian _over something. Maybe my father was right to tell me to be patient all those months ago.

Because they seem to be aving arguments more frequently now. I smile to myself as I bite down hard on the lamb. Maddy always complained about raw meat, said it tasted so much better cooked, I figured it was because of her tame roots, but Jana had sometimes agreed.

My father has obviously noticed me being deep in thought and has made his presence clear, "Trust me son, the tame one will be your alpha, once she is your mate I shall no longer be of use to the pack, so I shall be passing the pack over to you and your new mate, but until then we must be patient. I made you a promise all those months back, I do not intend to break that promise." My father tells me, I see for the first time in years – since my mother died tragically – a change of emotions.

"I trust you father, I'm just very excited about the future." I tell him, but the emotions in his eyes change again.

"Do not let me down, like Victoria did. Do not let the human world consume you, Fred." He tells me, the pained expression on his face is obviously because of what my sister did, it was cruel to father, wanting to apologise, to a tame – though my father never really told me which tame that was – and wanting to thank that same tame. Its just cruel to father and everyting _our _pack stood for.

Humans and tame wolfbloods are _not _to be trusted. Maddy knows that, and yet she hangs around with a tame and three humans like its in her nature. I've never known anything about Maddy's past, all I knew was that she had met another male wolfblood and had fallen in love with him.

It kills me to think, that _that _wolfblood was a tame, not a wild.

**Authors Notes: So yes, its Fred, I have nothing against gingers its just to me Fred suited ginger. This is the **_**only **_**chapter which is entirely Fred's POV. I hope this was a good build up to a probably (fingers crossed) very dramatic story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: I wrote a new chapter pretty quickly after the first one, because I wanted to get one of the main characters POV's done.**

Not Without A Fight

_Maddy_

I've been the happiest female wolfblood ever since that day with Rhydian in the woods. Yeah we have little rowls now and again, but there tiny really, and nothing to worry about. Though Shan still worries that he is going to hurt me, and when Rhydian can't hear our conversation – even with advanced hearing – she asks the same question every time, "Are you sure about him though Maddy?" and I always respond with the same thing; a raised eyebrow and that look that says '_ are we really going through this again?_'. I know she only does it because she cares, and I'm thankful. I'm also thankful that she still stays so civil towards Rhydian and for my sake talks to him nicely, but I know what's hidden behind all the niceness.

Tom still hasn't plucked up the courage to ask that Sapphire girl out yet, I did say I'd help him, but when I went with him he still chickened out. And its frustrating how he is always moaning about my relationship with Rhydian, or Shans with Harry – yes thats still going on. And their all round tonight. For dinner. That I'm cooking. I'm terrible at cooking, but since mam just couldn't resist the urge to have me and Rhydian in the kitchen together, alone. Apparently to deal with our latest fight. So they'll all have to suffer with an over cooked, or under cooked meal.

Rhydian wants me to move in with him in his flat, but I want to stay here, and this argument is the king of arguments that have come up in our relationship. Now don't get me wrong, I know me and Rhydian haven't always seen eye to eye, but I do not want to leave this house, yet he wants me to move in with him, and he is so desperate I think it could kill him.

"Mads, I think you know what I'm going to say next." Rhydian says with a sigh, he got that right, I do know what he's going to say next and my answer is still no.

"Yes, I do, and you know what the answer is." I say continuing to dice the carrots without looking up at him, but I can tell that he's rolling his eyes or leaning against the counter top in defeat, but he won't leave it, and I won't back down.

"Maddy, please. You can't live with your parents for the rest of your life." Rhydian tells me, already bored of the situation, though I can't say I'm not bored of the situation either, I just don't see why _I _have to leave the house I have lived in my whole life – except for the five years spent in the wild. But still, I continue to dice at the veg.

"Rhydian? Why are we discussing this again?" I ask irritated, I can sense the roll of his eyes at my tone.

"Right, so you would rather live with your parents, other than live with your boyfriend, which by the way, most girls our age are doing, moving out of their parents home, and living with their boyfriends." He tells me, I begin to growl and he scoffs, "Don't growl at me Maddy. We need to deal with this, and I think it would be great to do so _before _dinner." He says adding emphasis into his before, I glare at him putting the knife down.

"I don't want to move out!" I snap, he rolls his eyes, again – I'm pretty sure he'll get dizzy soon.

"Why not? Is it because you've never moved house before?" he asks, I shake my head and he places his hands on my shoulders, "Then what Maddy." He says in a stern voice.

"Because... because," I try, but growl as I don't think of what to say – or in fact, don't _know_ what to say, I just don't want to move out – "It's hard to explain! Ok?" I snap again going back to dicing the veg for dinner.

I hear the door creak open slightly, and turn to face whoever it is that walks in. Mam, obviously hearing us shout and getting concerned, "Is everything alright in here?" she asks in a soft and concerned voice. I take a quick glance at Rhydian before nodding with a fake smile. Rhydian dries his hands with a towel before walking closer to me.

"We'll discuss this later." He whispers to me before walking on past. I roll my eyes, whats there to discuss, my answer is always going to be the same, and Rhydian knows that, but if we keep on _'discussing this_' then sooner or later it'll ruin our relationship. So as both my mam and Rhydian leave the kitchen I continue to work on dinner. Tom comes in only moments after and he has the same concerned expression on that me mam had.

"You ok?" he asks, throughout the school years that I spent in Stoneybridge Tom seemed to be the only person I could trust, with anything. So I suppose I could tell him, and if I told him half of my problems would be solved – a problem shared is a problem halved.

"I don't know, Tom." I say leaning against the counter facing him, I take a deep breath.

"He's asking again isn't he? But, Mads. I can see his point, what would you rather? Spend the rest of your life living with your parents? Or move in with Rhydian?" he asks me, but his voice is much calmer than what Rhydians had been. Tom begins to help me with dinner, I'm grateful, if I'd been left alone with the knife for another minute we'd be having bits of wolfblood fingers in our dinner.

"I know, but its just. _She _used to live there with him, and my family have lived here for so many years." I tell him, maybe both of them are my reasons for not wanting to leave the house.

"Yeah, but you've also lived in the wild for five years. One little change Mads. Its not going to hurt. And yeah, so the crazy girl used to live there with him. Doesn't mean she still does, and it doesn't change the way he feels about you does it?" Tom tells me, I smile slightly, but I groan, although Tom has a point, I've hardly ever moved. "I think, maybe you should tell Rhydian, the _real _reasons behind you not wanting to move. And stop all this arguing." He add's.

All the arguing makes all my friends feel awkward. "Thanks Tom, but to be honest with you, I think he heard the conversation." I say with a small smile as we continue to cook dinner. This will get sorted. One way or another.

**Authors Notes: I should've put on my last story the name of the sequel. Oh well, most of the readers have found this story. Also I might be doing a chapter or two a day, but its hard since I started this during half term, I'm going back to school soon. So is it good, do you think its a good enough reason for Maddy and Rhydian to be fighting?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: So yes, its the same structure as the other story. Also I know that there are some words in my stories and chapters that are spelt wrong, I do apologise, my laptop is ancient, it is literally being held together by cellotape and glue. Thank God for Christmas.**

Not Without A Fight

_Rhydian_

Words cannot express how happy I have been since Maddy said she loved me. Even if we keep having these small little fights. Its nothing to worry about. But I know very well Shannon keeps asking Maddy if she is sure about me. Shannon doesn't trust me, but I think she is trying to for Maddy's sake. Tom keeps complaining, I'm not sure why, it doesn't really make much sense to me why he is complaining, I just know it has something to do with me and Maddy and Shannon and Harry. I'm still slightly shocked that relationship is still going, yeah Harry is a nice, cool guy, but I would've thought they would go their seperate ways. Jana left a day after me and Maddy returned to that party, she whispered to me before she left, "My job here is done." Which actaully made no sense to me.

Now I'm in the kitchen, alone with Maddy. We'd argued quite a lot today and Mrs S wanted us to be alone in the kitchen cooking dinner. Mrs S wants me and Maddy to sort things out, so this is her plan, to get us alone together talking.

We'd been fighting over whether or not Maddy should move in with me in my flat. Maddy keeps telling me she will not leave this house, which is annoying, because it means that at late nights we have to walk home seperatly and I don't like that. Because anything could happen to her, so I worry, maybe a bit too much than I should, but still. Its the biggest argument we've actually had, and the most reoccuring, but Maddy just doesn't seem to want to cooperate.

"Mads, I think you know what I'm going to say next." I say breaking the silence, I add a sigh afterwards, I know how this will end, with us both shouting at one another and Mrs S walking in to see if everything is alright, me then walking off telling Maddy we'll deal with this later and later never comes. And I know her answer off by heart.

"Yes, I do, and you know what the answer is." She says as she continues to dice the carrots, whilst I'm washing potatoes in the sink. I roll my eyes and drop the potato back into the sink leaning against the counter, she won't back down, and I won't leave it.

"Maddy, please. You can't live with your parents for the rest of your life." I tell her, I want her to see how strange it is that she doesn't want to move out. I'd wanted to move out as soon as I moved in with my foster parents, but I had to wait. I'm already bored of this conversation and want it to end, but I want to try and get somewhere with it, maybe even its just her telling me why she doesn't want to leave... or even Tom.

Yet still she chunks up the veg. "Rhydian? Why are we discussing this again?" she asks with that same irritated tone she gives when we argue. Its annoying. And I can't resist rolling my eyes again.

"Right, so you would rather live with your parents, other than live with your boyfriend, which by the way, most girls our age are doing, moving out of their parents home, and living with their boyfriends." I tell her, but she begins to growl at me, typical woman, doesn't like what she's hearing so she gets angry, I scoff, "Don't growl at me Maddy. We need to deal with this, and I think it would be great to do so _before_ dinner." I add emphasis in 'before' because I don't want this to continue after I've eaten.

She glares at me putting the knife down, "I don't want to move out!" she snaps, I roll my eyes, of course its her who snaps first.

"Why not? Is it because you've never moved house before?" I ask, she shakes her head, I place my hands on her shoulders trying to look her in the eye, "Then what Maddy." I ask in a stern voice.

"Because... because," she tries and then growls for some reason. "It's hard to explain! Ok?" she snaps again turning back to continue dicing the veg. I'm about to say something but the door creaks open slightly, and in walks Mrs S. I think thats part of my earlier prediction.

She obviously got concerned about all the shouting and snapping going on – most of that was Maddy – "Is everything alright in here?" she asks in a soft and concerned voice. I catch Maddy taking a quick glance over at me. Before turning back to her mum and nodding with an obviously faked smile. I dry my hands with a towel and walk over to her.

"We'll discuss this later." I whisper into her ear before leaving the room, though I know this won't be discussed later, nor dealt with. It never is.

As I walk into the other room Tom walks into the kitchen, I don't want to hear what they're saying, but as I relax into te comfy chair next to Shannon – awkward – I hear the last part of their conversation blocking out the rest. I only just hear Maddy telling Tom why she doesn't want to move in with me "_I know, but its just. _She _used to live there with him, and my family have lived here for so many years._" She tells him. It hurts when I hear her tell _him _and not me. But I understand her point, Victoria used to live in the flat with me, and it could be hard for Maddy to know that another girl spent time with me in that flat.

I hear what Tom tells Maddy and I smile, standing up and going back towards the kitchen, before entering I hear Maddy once again, she's right of course, I did hear, but I want to sort this out.

I'm not losing her again.

**Authors Notes: So after this chapter is going to get more... interesting. Hopefully. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: After going to see a fireworks display I decided that the story needed fireworks... I'm suddenly addicted to fireworks, its some crazy ass crap.**

Not Without A Fight

_Maddy_

Dinner was pretty fast, everyone came and everyone ate and everyone left. Except for Rhydian. He stayed, whilst my mam and dad went out for a walk together. Dad claims its their routine, but I think its just so me and Rhydian can talk... again. I sit on the other edge of the couch awkwardly as we watch a random film on T.V. I know Rhydian heard me and Toms conversation, but he seems to be keeping that fact to himself. Either that or he is actually watching this film. Its silent and awkward for a moment and then Rhydian speaks, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asks, I turn to look at him, I'm suprised slightly when I see him looking directly at me from across the couch.

"What? Why I don't want to move in with you? I don't know Rhydian. It just... it seemed silly to me, I thought you'd think the same if I told you." I reply. He shakes his head like he's trying to register what I told him. Like even that sounded odd to him.

"What? No Maddy, we're not kids anymore, you should've told me sooner, then we wouldn't keep having this conversation." He says, I'm starting to see his point, he opens his arms out for me and I shuffle closer towards him on the couch, he wraps his arms around my shoulders and I rest my head on his chest. I listen to his heartbeat, and it soothes me.

"Why do we fight so much, Rhydian?" I ask in a mumble, but I know he heard me, because he laughs slightly and rubs my arm before kissing the top of my head.

"Because your stubborn and I'm used to it." He tells me, I laugh slightly, then act as though I'm hurt by his comment. We begin to play fight on the couch for a while, with laughs and smiles and sweet little kisses every now and again as we tackle each other. Our fun is destroyed however when I hear a God damn firework outside and both me and Rhydian jump out of our skin and begin to growl at nothing. Then mam and dad burst in through the door, out of breath with their eyes gold.

"Mam? Dad? What's wrong?" I ask concerned, I stop growling when my parents come in. Mam looks from me, to Rhydian and back to dad, she then whispers something to my dad and they walk into another room and talk. I turn back to Rhydian, "That was strange." I tell him in a whisper, he nods.

"Maybe they were just frightened of the firework as well." He comments, I nod, but mam and dad have never been frightened of fireworks, they've always been calm about them, so I doubt it was the firework. Then they both walk back in, mam looks directly at Rhydian with a worried look, "Mrs S?" Rhydian asks, his own concern showing.

Mam looks at me with a pained expression, she seems very upset about something, then my dad steps in, "Maddy, love, could you go up to your room for a moment, me and your mum just need to tell Rhydian something." I frown in confusion and protest, but my mams distress makes me see the urgency of their little talk with Rhydian, I look from my dad to Rhydian who nods and smiles at me, motioning for me to go, and that he'll be with me soon.

I walk slowly up the stairs seeing if they'll begin to 'talk to Rhydian' and if I will be able to hear the conversation, they don't of course, mam waits until she knows I am upstairs and in my room and then she begins, but I can't hear their conversation.

Do I want to? Maybe, it could be about anything. Maybe mam and dad have decided that me and Rhydian can no longer be together. But that wouldn't be the reason for why mam looked so worried.

She was worried about something? Wasn't she? Whatever _it _was, mam and dad need Rhydian for it and they don't want me to know, which only makes me more and more curious. Why do they need Rhydian? Why can't I know about it? For goodness sakes! This is ridiculous. At least I haven't heard any growling or shouting yet, its all very quiet. Too quiet. Then another firework goes off and I begin to growl again. I hate November, yes the fireworks are pretty, but they are loud and hurt my ears. I hear more growling from downstairs. I suppose Rhydians also being effected by the loud noises.

Unless he's fighting with mam and dad.

I can't take this no more. I rush towards my door and swing it open, to be greeted by Rhydian who, unsurprisingly, is angry and his eyes are gold. As he see's me though his golden eyes fade back to the normal blue and he pulls me into a deep hug, stroking my hair slightly and without even looking at him I can sense the same pain as what my mam had in her eyes, only in his.

"Rhydian? What's wrong?" I ask, he looks at me and drags me over to my bed where we lie together on our sides and look at one another with broken, worried smiles. I stroke his face slightly, he flinches when my finger tips meet his cheek but places his hand over mine.

He takes a deep breath, "I'm not losing you again, ok?" he asks, I laugh slightly and nod, he takes my hand off of his cheek and intertwines our fingers, "So I need to keep you safe, ok?" he asks again, I look at our intertwined fingers and frown, "Maddy, we need to leave. Leave Stoneybridge, go to the wild pack, where you are away from him." He tells me, I am shocked, I know its hard for him to say, but why does he want us to leave. My expression obviously shows the shock as he sighs, "I know its a lot to take in without knowin anything, but I can't lose you, not to him." He says.

"Who is '_him_'? Who is he? Rhydian, what are you talking about?" I ask.

But Rhydian says nothing, just plants a light little kiss on my lips.

**Authors Notes: Ok, so Rhydian got a little too emotional about the news, but I needed to make it seem dramatic. I didn't know if they'd be scared of fireworks, but I thought they would, so I apologise if they shouldn't be scared of fireworks. I just apologise for this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: The last chapter was probably the worst chapter of the story, and this one will probably be the same, but it will work... I hope.**

Not Without A Fight

_Rhydian_

Dinner went well, the others went home and Emma and Dan went for a walk. So it was just me and Maddy, and there was no denying I was a little cross. But I wasn't saying anything. Even if this random film we were watching was crap and anything would be much better than watching it. I just made it seem like I was watching the film... actually I wasn't. I was waiting in this awkward silence for Maddy to say something. I know she knows I heard her little conversation with Tom about why she didn't want to move in with me, I just don't understand why she didn't want to tell me. Then the silence gets too awkward and she's sitting on the other side of the couch as far away as possible. I hate awkward silence, so I had to say something, "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, she turns to me, she seems surprised to see me looking at her.

"What? Why I don't want to move in with you? I don't know Rhydian. It just... it seemed silly to me, I thought you'd think the same if I told you." She tells me, I shake my head, she can't actually be serious? We're young adults, we should be able to deal with this sort of stuff, together.

"What? No Maddy, we're not kids anymore, you should've told me sooner, then we wouldn't keep having this conversation." I say, I can actually see how she seems to see my point as she thinks about what I said, I open my arms out for her and she shuffles over, when she's close enough I wrap my arms around her shoulders and she rests her head on my chest.

"Why do we fight so much, Rhydian?" she asks in a mumble, though I heard. Honestly, the fact she doesn't seem to know makes me laugh. I rub her arm before kissing the top of her head.

"Because your stubborn and I'm used to it." I tell her, though she laughs slightly then acts as though she is hurt, and I can tell she's acting it because she is really bad at it. We begin to play fight on the couch for a while, with laughs and smiles and sweet little kisses every now and again as we tackle each other. However, our fun is ruined by a firework, and we both jump out of our skin at the sudden noise from outside, both of us growl at nothing. Then Maddy's mum and dad burst in trough the doors, all out of puff and with their eyes blazing gold.

Maddy stops growling as her parents walk in, "Mam? Dad? What's wrong?" she asks them in concern. Mrs S looks from Maddy to me and then back to Mr S, then whispers something to her husband walking into another room. Maddy turns back to me "That was strange." She whispers to me and I nod.

"Maybe they were just frightened of the firework as well." I think, but it doesn't seem right to me, even as Maddy nods. Mr and Mrs S walk back into the room, she looks directly at me with a worried look on her face, "Mrs S?" I ask, my own concern showing in my voice.

The older woman looks at Maddy with a pained expression, I can tell something is not right. Then Mr S steps in and takes control of the situation, telling Maddy to go to her room. I'm confused slightly when Mr S says my name, I turn to Maddy who is frowning. She looks at me. I nod and smile at her, though I'm not sure why, it just seemed to fit the moment.

As Maddy walks up the stairs slowly I see the distress on her mums face.

Maddy is finally in her room when Dan – I'm fed up of saying Mr S or Mrs S – starts to explain why both he and Emma are so worried. "A friend... well, another male from the wild pack. He was in the woods. Myself and Emma saw him, thinking he hadn't realised Jana and her pack had left. But then we heard him and his '_father_' talking." He began, I'm confused, Maddy never mentioned once to me about another male wolfblood... though it could be because she didn't believe he was important.

"His father being Lucas." Emma says sniffling, tears are streaming down her face. Lucas? So he never left? And he is still here and with his '_son_'.

"The male, Fred, his name is. Well he wants Maddy. And he won't rest until she is his mate. Even if it means killing you and torturing Maddy... his father was the same. We heard them talking on our walk, we thought it was nothing at first but then hearing more of what they were planning. Well, it set Emma off." Dan said with a sad tone, as a firework went off I did nothing, but I began to growl when I thought of Maddy being tortured.

"Rhydian, we need you to keep Maddy safe, take her to the wild pack, just away from here, from Fred. Please." Emma begs, I hear it even as I run up the stairs towards Maddy's room. As I am about to knock on her door it flies open, my rage is in my eyes. But seeing her, seeing her safe and alright calms me down a little and I pull her into a hug and stroke her hair.

She is safe. For now. "Rhydian? What's wrong?" I hear her ask, snapping me out of my thoughts and back to her, I look at her for a moment before dragging her over to her bed where we lie on our sides facing one another, I can't tell her, not yet. I flinch as she unexpectedly places a hand on my cheek, and so she doesn't move it away I cover her hand with mine.

I take a deep breath, "I'm not losing you again, ok?" I ask, I'm trying to hint towards what is going on, she laughs slightly and nods, I take her hand off my cheek and intertwine our fingers, "So I need to keep you safe, ok?" I ask again, she looks at our fingers and frowns, I'm worrying her slightly, I can tell, "Maddy we need to leave. Leave Stoneybridge, go to the wild pack, where you are away from him." I tell her, please don't ask me who Maddy. I sigh at her shocked expression and quickly think of more to tell her to try and make her understand how urgent it is that we leave, "I know its a lot to take in without knowin anything, but I can't lose you, not to him." I tell her, please Maddy, we need to go. Fred will hurt you. Especially since he is Lucas' son

"Who is 'him'? Who is he? Rhydian, what are you talking about?" she asks. I can't tell her, so instead I just kiss her softly.

**Authors Notes: Nope, its just too emotional, not like Rhydian at all, so next chapter will have na argument. Maybe I'll even bring in some more characters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes: Gosh I hate mushy stuff. Except for when its the end of a story, then mushy stuff is fine by me, but I'm just anothe one of those people who like a happy ending but know in the back of their mind that it would never happen in real life.**

Not Without A Fight

_Maddy_

Why won't he tell me who this other guy is? Instead he is just kissing me. I push him away, just slightly so I can talk, "Rhydian!" I snap, I didn't mean to, I'm just annoyed with being kept in the dark about stuff, not knowing what people are talking about, "Rhydian, tell me right now! Who is this guy that you are talking about?" I ask getting off of the bed and turning to him as he sits up on the bed. He has an icy glare on, and he is quickly stood up and across the room towards me, he cups my face with both hands, "Please, Rhydian tell me. The only way you can keep me safe is if you tell me." I beg taking his hands away from my face and keeping hold of them inbetween us.

"You know what, why don't you ask your mum? I'm done here." He tells me letting go of my hands and walking down the stairs with me behind him trying to keep up. I know he is angry, but he should just tell me. As I walk down I see my mam and dad standing over the table talking in hushed tones. I move my hair behind my ear and hear them say...

"We should get Jana, she can get her pack and help." My dad tells me mam, and she nods, why do they need Jana and her pack? Is it really that bad?

"Mam? Dad? What's going on? Who was Rhydian talking about?" I ask, both their heads snap up and look at me, mam looks over at Rhydian who still has that stormy look on his face, she shakes her head at him, I don't know why, maybe its because she didn't want me to know, at least not like this, but whatever it is Rhydian scoffs at and walks into the kitchen, they're not telling me anything at the moment and its not fair, "Tell me!" I snap.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Dad told me, I cross my arms over my chest and wait for him to continue, Rhydian walks back in with his coat on, dad looks at Rhydian with an annoyed expression, "Your not going anywhere. Maddy, its Fred, he's the son of Lucas and they are planning to make you Freds mate." Dad tells me, I take a step back, it doesn't sound anything like Fred, and how can he be the son of Lucas, he's friends with me, Lucas hates tame wolfbloods, and if Fred and _Lucas _ are planning it surely there must be something more to it.

"Your right." I say looking between all three of them, "I don't believe you. Because your lying! How could _Fred _be planning something like that? And even if he was, why would _Lucas, _his supposed father, allow it!" I snap walking past Rhydian and into the kitchen where my coat lies on the table.

I snatch up my coat and turn to leave, I am shocked to see Rhydian standing in the doorway, but it is not evident on my face, "Mads, you can't leave, Lucas and Fred could be out there. They could hurt you, take you away or do something to you." He says, there is obvious urgency in his voice but there is no need for it, I can take care of myself.

"You don't know Fred, he would never hurt me." I say trying to reassure him, but he shakes his head his expression stern and unbreakable.

"Yeah, but I know that every offspring of Lucas is cunning and deciteful." He tells me, I think he is refering to Victoria, but I can't be certain and even if he is who is to say that Fred is Lucas' son? And whats there to say he is anything like his father, I mean look at Jana, she is nothing like hers.

"How do you know he is Lucas' son?" I ask frustrated and desperate to get out of the house.

"Er, because your parents said so." He tells me, holding out his hands as if to say I should be trusting them too, I roll my eyes and turn to leave through another door.

"And? My parents have lied before, they could be lying again now." I remind him, he nods and I go to leave again, but he follows me out the door and I groan, "I can look after myself Rhydian, I'm just going to meet up with Shan." I tell him, he nods and takes my hand, I look down at both our hands and quickly look up at his smiling face.

"Yeah, and I'm going back to the flat." He tells me with a wink before pushing me out the door with our hands still linked. As we walk together to the centre of town after I text Shan, Rhydian starts to sniff the air again, looking around us, his hand becomes tighter and his over hand instinctively goes to my other arm. I too start to sniff the air, but I can't smell anything other than Rhydian and although he is right next to me I would be able to smell something else.

"Rhydian." I say softly, looking aroun at our surroundings and holding on to his arm with my free hand. "Rhydian theres nothing there." I add, trying to pull him away and move him a bit more, he's reluctant though, which makes things slightly more difficult.

Then he gives in, lest go of my other arm and continues to walk along with me, every now and again making me laugh or smile or pretend to feel hurt, even though I know he is only joking. As we reach town and Rhydian goes to his own home I start to smell something, that smells odd, its like I recognise it, but it is just too unfamiliar to me right now that I can't think where I know the scent.

Someone else is here, another wolfblood. I think Rhydian knew it too.

**Authors Notes: So yes, people say I am a good writer, you wrong people! I cannot write good stories, hence why I have failed so many times at English GCSE's. But thank you anyway.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: I am so sorry, but with school I aven't had enough time to write two chapters and keep the story going, I am so sorry that I only have one chapter to give you, but I am trying my hardest to update every day. It'll just be a little harder now school is back on.**

Not Without A Fight

_Rhydian_

I kissed her because I wanted her to shut up. Stop asking so many questions, questions that I can't answer. But then she pushes me away and snaps, "Rhydian!" I flinch at the sudden shout, which is uncalled for. "Rhydian, tell me right now! Who is this guy that you are talking about?" she asks, her voice lowering slightly. I give up now. I'm trying to keep her safe, and I don't know the full story myself. She gets off of her bed and I sit up on it and look directly at her, though I am angry inside that she won't stop asking questions, I won't stay like it for long though. I've got this icy glare and the only reason is becaus _she _is so stubborn that she won't drop it and just come with me to the wild pack. I quickly stand and take only two steps before I am face to face with her cupping her face with both my hands, "Please, Rhydian tell me. The only way you can keep me safe is if you tell me." She begs taking my hands away from her cheeks and holding them inbetween us.

Typical woman. "You know what, why don't you ask your mum? I'm done here." I tell her, because I am. I give up with trying so hard to keep her safe. Even if it pains me to think like that. I let go of her hands and push past her, I know she follows after me but I don't care. As I walk down I hear Emma and Dan talking, I know its something to do with Jana but I'm not interested at this moment, then Maddy speaks up.

"Mam? Dad? What's going on? Who was Rhydian talking about?" she asks them, Emma looks at me shaking her head, I scoff, so its not only _me_ who doesn't want Maddy to know all about this then is it? I walk off into the kitchen to get my coat, I'm leaving. Then I hear Maddy snap at her parenst, "Tell me!" So its not only me shes having a go at for trying to protect her.

I walk back into the room just when Dan is explaining to Maddy how she wouldn't believe us even if we told her, he looks at me in annoyance. What so all this is my fault? Typical Smiths blaming me for everything, once again. "Your not going anywhere." He tells me before turning back to Maddy, I roll my eyes, I may be part of _his _pack but I am not his cub. So Dan explains to Maddy about Fred being Lucas' son, and whilst he does so I can see the disbelief in her eyes as she steps back slightly.

"Your right." She says, looking between me, Emma and Dan, and theres that dreadful look of mistrust in her eyes, "I don't believe you. Because your lying! How could Fred be planning something like that? And even if he was, why would Lucas, his supposed father, allow it!" she snaps, of course she don't. And she barges straight past me in anger.

Emma looks at me expectantly, I sigh and mouth to her '_fine_' before following Maddy into the kitchen.

Just as I walk in she snatches up her coat and turns to look at me, she seems surprised to see me at first but then seems irritated, "Mads, you can't leave, Lucas and Fred could be out there. They could hurt you, take you away or do something to you." There is urgency in my voice because I'm not losing her to some physco's son.

I know what she'd say though '_Rhydian, I can look after myself, I'm not a cub._' I imagine her accent saying those words, its almost funny, but I can't laugh now, this is serious.

"You don't know Fred, he would never hurt me." She tries to reassure me, but I'm not reassured.

More the opposite.

I shake my head. She's not leaving. "Yeah, but I know that every offspring of Lucas is cunning and deciteful." I tell her, obvioously referring to Victoria, who just so magically changed her ways for no known reason.

"How do you know he is Lucas' son?" she asks, I hear the frustration in her voice as she desperatly wants to leave. Its unbelievable to me how she doubts what her mum and dad are saying.

"Er, because your parents said so." I say, because I trust them and I hold my hands in question as to why on earth she don't. She rolls her eyes and tries to leave through another door.

"And? My parents have lied before, they could be lying again now." She points out. Ok, so her parents have lied about things in the past, but they were only to keep us both and othes safe, but that just doesn't seem to be getting through to Maddy at the moment, as she goes to leave I follow her, I can't keep her here any longer and if you can't beat them, join them. She groans noticng I am following, ha. I have got a home. "I can look after myself Rhydian, I'm just going to meet up with Shan." I nod, taking her hand with a smug smile already forming on my face.

"Yeah, and I'm going back to the flat." I tell her, winking pushing her through the door. Whilst walking I smell something that I'm not comfortable with, its not Maddy, its something else, its closer to me so I doubt Maddy would've even noticed the stench. But its alarming me slightly and as I sniff the air more frequently I tighten my grip on Maddy's hand and bring her closer to me by holding her other arm with my free hand. She sniffs the air beside me, but I know she doesn't smell it.

Odd, but still.

"Rhydian." Maddy says softly by my side, her free hand flies up to my arm, "Rhydian, there nothing there." She adds as she tries to pull me away. I'm reluctant because I know there is something else out there, but then I give in, maybe its just my imagination.

I let go of her other arm and we walk on. I try to make her laugh, smile and sometimes say things which are meant to be jokes but ends up pretending to hurt her feelings. As we reach town I am reluctant to leave her side, but as I look around one final time I don't sense any danger so I leave.

I wish I hadn't.

**Authors Notes: I know, Rhydian is just too angry in this chapter, and once again I am truly very sorry I have only been able to update one chapter. Please do not stop reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes: NO Fred is not **_**Fred from Harry Potter**_** he is just Fred from my story, I actually hadn't thought about the likeness until after someone pointed it out, but no they are not the same Fred.**

Not Without A Fight

_Maddy_

I'm worried now, I can smell the other wolfblood like a stubborn stench in the bins. Why did I not believe Rhydian? Tough the scent is vaguely familiar I can't put my finger on where I remember it from. And as I sniff the air more frequently I begin to growl. _Stop it Maddy!_ An inner voice shouts at me, _You can't give yourself away! You can't show them your afraid! _But am I really afraid? _Of course you are! And by growling you are proving that to whoever it is out there. Should've stayed with Rhydian._ And now I'm arguing with myself, which has caused me to lose all focus on the current events and completely freak out when I feel two hands on either one of my shoulders. Turning around I scream flashing my gold eyes at my predator, to be completely embarrassed to find Shannon looking slightly frightened back at me. "Shan? Oh, thank God its you." I say slightly out of breath and pulling her into a hug.

"Uh, yeah its me Mads, you invited me out remember?" she reminds me with a skeptical, almost worried look on her face. I bite my bottom lip. Oops. "You alright Mads? You seemed pretty scared when I tapped you on the shoulder, I had said I'd only be a minute. Is everything alright? Has Rhydian done anything?" she asks trying to give a comforting smile. How can I say to her I thought I was being watched?

"Nothing, I'm fine, honest, everything is fine." But its not is it, and even as I tell her with a big smile on my face as I link arms with her, it doesn't feel right, not telling her. And I still feel as though I am being watched.

"Well come on, I say its about time we had a drink." She tells me pulling me along with her into a massive crowd of people which had suddenly formed in our path towards this pub Shannon likes. As we walk together, smiling and laughing the scent invades my nostrils again and I can no longer keep this happy smile on my face. Shannon notices my sudden alarm and too gets anxious, "Mads? Whats up?" she asks stopping slightly. I sniff the air once more. I look around, the scents close by but I can't see anybody who it belongs to, not yet at least.

And then, suddenly, like a gunshot ringing in my ears I hear a firework explode and I cower away growling slightly as I look into the sky as the sparkles begin to fade, "God damn, 5th november, I'm telling you Shan it'll be the death of me." I tell her calming down slightly and adding a fake smile and laugh, though its not the firework thats got me worried. Shan laughs.

"Hello Maddy." A familiar voice calls from behind, Shan instantly turns, with a look of confusion and mixed shock on her face, I slowly turn, the scent is back and it is _so _strong.

My heartbeat has quickened as I turn around, there is something strange warning me in the very back of my mind that this could be dangerous, that I should leave now, ignore the voice completely. But I can't. And seeing his face makes me forget the warning in my mind completely.

"Fred?" I almost whisper. There are so many different questions that I can think of, like why on earth is he not with Jana and her pack, or why he is even in the human world? But my lips don't move to form the questions, instead I just look at him stunned. Then what my parents said earlier comes into my mind. I back away. "Why are you here? Why aren't you wuth Jana and the pack." Another blasted firework goes off and I scream covering my ears.

Fred just looks at me, he gives an expression of hurt, "I didn't know they'd left." He tells me, Shannon is standing beside him giving me looks of confusion and slight anger. As I completely recover from the latest firework explosion I look up at Fred through my hair and glare at him, he's lying, I know he is. It all fits in now, what my parents were saying.

And I hadn't believed them, any of them. Not even Rhydian.

"Your lying." I state backing away from him as much as I can without abandoning Shannon, but as quick as a flash and he has already grabbed my hands, and is looking directly at me, "I know who you are, and who your _father _is, Fred." I snarl in a whisper, glaring up at him.

"I know, Maddy. I'm sorry." He tells me, I snatch my hands aay from him, I'm sick of apologies. I begin to walk towards Shannon hoping to leave with her and forget all about this little encounter, later I'll apologise to my mam, dad and Rhydian. But Fred is persistant, "We were meant to be together Maddy, alpha male and alpha female. Of our own pack." He shouts as me and Shannon begin to walk, I roll my eyes.

"I'm with Rhydian, and there ain't no changing that." I tell him looking over my shoulder feeling brave, but as I turn back round I see more wolfbloods, I hadn't noticed any of them before and all of them are unfamiliar to me, I turn back with Shannon still by my side, I look at Fred in confusion. "Your mad, just like your sister." I comment. I see the resembalance now.

"Your meant to be with me! I am nothing like my sister." He tells me in a low growl as his henchmen close in on me and Shannon, we both huddle up close together both terrified of what will happen.

Then everything is silent and dark.

**Authors Notes: Hey guys! So I am struggling with this story, with the other one the ideas just plopped into my mind like there was no tomorrow, but now all I can think of is epic battle, epic battle and I suck at battles so I can't do a battle. Then another idea came and I was like... this is not going to be liked nor will people want to read it. So I'm stuck, help!**


	9. Chapter 9

Not Without A Fight

_Rhydian_

I shouldn't have left, I should've waited with her until Shan came, just so I'd know she would be safe. Even thinking about it now I want to go back. I'll try texting her just to see if she is alright. But if I do she'll snap, have a go at me, say I'm too clingy or overprotective. I am though, aren't I? I'm overprotective over her because I don't want to lose her, not again, not after five years of being miserable, stuck with an annoying girl yapping in my ear, secretly planning something with her deluded father. Ok so I won't be stuck with _another _crazy girl again, I can't handle another stressful experience like the last one. So yeah, I'm overprotective of her. So why am I still sitting here? This is driving me insane! Just sitting here thinking about anything I can, when I should be checking on my girlfriend to make sure she is safe.

Thats it I'm gone.

And as I snatch my keys and coat up off the table there is a knock at the door. Great. I put my keys in my pocket and put the coat back down on the table. Whoever it is better have a good reason for being here. I quickly walk over to the door and swiftly open the door, "What do you-" I am about to say 'what' but when I look up and see who it is I stop seeing their angry faces, "Um, hello." I say. Awkward.

"Hello Rhydian, is Maddy in?" Emma asks pushing past me, Dan does the same but with an expression that says 'she dragged me into this, it was not my idea'. I smiled quickly remembering his comment about living with _two alpha females_. Emma started searching round the flat. Though its pointless, she of all people should know Maddy never comes to my flat. "Right, where is she?" she asks.

"Uh, with Shannon in town." I say awkwardly and maybe a bit too fast, but Emma's obviously understood as her head whips up and she stares horrified at me, her eyes darting between me and Dan who stands looking just as horrified on the other side of the room.

"Well why didn't you stop her?" Emma asks in a worried shout, right in my face. Dan seems just as worried but at least he isn't blaming this on me.

"Well I couldn't exactly stop her when she was angry enough as it was with me thinking this '_Fred_' guy was going to do _something_!" I shout back. Woah, I never expected to sound that confident in what I was saying, even Emma seems to have shut up long enough for Dan to say something, unless she's thinking of a comeback, either way, I can't let this moment go by without saying something else, "Look, Maddy is a grown wolf now, if she were in trouble she would, howl, scream or fight back, she doesn't need us worrying about every step she takes." I add, and wow does it feel good.

"He's got a point, Em." Dan says. Well thank God I have one other person backing me up on this. But Emma's glare that shots straight back at him is intense and more than just angry. Please Dan, don't back down on me now. "Look, when she comes home we'll sit her down and talk to her, stop worrying, Em." He tells her in a calm voice. But Emma shakes her head.

"She is my daughter! I'll worry about her however much I want! Because she is my cub!" she snaps at Dan. So this is what its like to be in the middle of a 'Smith fight'?

"Yeah, and she's my daughter too, Em. And as much as I am worried about her safety, I believe she can look after herself. You know as well as I do that she's _not _a cub anymore. She proved that in the wild." Dan says wrapping his arms around Emma who is crying in worry.

But thanks to wolfblood hearing I hear a howl and I'm pretty sure Emma and Dan both heard it too. The howl belongs to Maddy and once heard all three of our heads snap up and look at one another in alarm, "Maddy." We all gasp and all of us rush out of my flat. I pick up my coat before leaving. _I should've stayed with her, I should've waited, what kind of a boyfriend am I?_ I thik to myself as I run down the stairs followed by Dan and Emma – since they're older they won't be as fast.

We reach the area I left Maddy in record time, but there is nothing. Nothing but Maddy's necklace and a wolfblood trail leading me to them and hopefully her.

**Authors Notes: So yes, it is short. I apologise. But its better than just one chapter. And since it has been requested I shall be doing a battle, but first I need to think of how Maddy will wake up in the next chapter, I know how the chapter will go, but I don't know how Maddy will wake up. Any suggestions?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes: GUYS! I've been thinking about doing another Wolfblood story but I need at least eight people (I'm greedy) saying I should. I will mention your names in the upcoming chapters if I get eight (if you want me to). Please, I'll make it dramatic.**

Not Without A Fight

_Maddy_

This don't feel like my bed, and mam would never let the house get this cold, even during a full moon, which tonight is. God I have so much energy but my head hurts. Clenching my sheets... wait... leaves? This most definetly is not _my _bed. Unless the past six months has been just another dream. With my head still throbbing and the leaves clenched in my hands confusing me. I slowly opened my eyes, its so dark here. Where the hell am I? I can hardly remember anything, all I remember is fighting, and screaming, and shouting and... Fred? It's coming back slowly. All of it. Arguing with Rhydian, mam, dad, meeting up with Shan. I gasp, "Shan!" I shout as I sit up, and as I do so I hit my head against something, something hard like a plank of wood or something, and I begin to feel dizzy and lightheaded. I groan, and rub my head where I hit it. Then something rustles in the distance somewhere, but its too dark to see whereabouts. "Hello!" I call out, I'm panicky.

"Mads, its just me, its Shan." She says in the distance, I swear if I could see her face I would see fear, because it was hidden in her words when she spoke. This is all my fault. This is all my fault. I never should've left the house. I should've listened to mam, dad and especially Rhydian. They only wanted to keep me safe. This is all my fault.

"I'm so sorry, Shan. This never should've happened." I say with tears streaming down my face, and though I can't see them and I'm thankful nobody else can either, I can feel them, and I quickly wipe them away before they begin to stain my face. "I'm so-"

"No, Maddy, don't you dare apologise. This is not your fault alright." Shan cuts in with a stern and unbreakable voice. But it is. Its all my fault.

"Yes, it is Shannon, you wouldn't be here if _I _had just stayed at home, if I'd just listened to me mam and dad, but now I've dragged you along with me to God only knows where. You could've been at home Shan, with Harry." I tell her, my own voice becoming stern as I realise how stupid I've been. I hear the rustling again, coming closer. Of course its Shannon who is coming closer, I can see a slight shine of the glass from her glasses. She hugs me. I hug her back, even in this dark.

"Actually, I wanted to meet up with you today anyway." She said in a whisper in my ear, I'm confused but my silence allows her to continue, "I've got big news." She says, I nudge her slightly, this is exciting, even if we're in the dark, "Harry asked me." She says. I can tell there's a smile on her face because her words radiate happiness.

"Shan, come on, I hate suspense, tell me, what did he ask you!" I ask in eagerness, but I keep my voice down not knowing who or what is out there.

"He asked me to marry him." She whispers to me, her voice going high pitched and sqeauky at the end of her sentence. I smiled, briefly. I am incerdibly happy for her but how can I keep a smile on my face when the day Harry asked her to marry him is the day that we could both die or _she _could be killed by vicious human hating wolfbloods. Even now just thinking about it I want to burst out into tears and rip my hair out. How could I allow this to happen? Rhydians right, I am stubborn. "Mads? Well say something?" Shan says a little disappointed. Of course she is, she tells me the greatest news of her life and all I can do is be miserable, some friend I am.

"Thats great news Shan... but," I say, I should've just stopped at 'Shan'. I feel her tense up beside me.

"But? But what? Maddy? Tell me, but what?" she asks in annoyance, I sigh and tilt my head back, if there was much light I'm sure I would see a ceiling.

"But, I'm so sorry. You should be celebrating, not stuck here in some stinky dark place not having a clue whether your-" I want to say more, but I can't bring myself to say the words I'm thinking, it hurts too much. And Shan interupts me before I can.

"Maddy, don't say it, alright. We will both get out of this alive. Ok?" she asks, she acts like the leader of a pack. I smile at the thought, of Shannon Kelly being a pack leader. She'd have everyone learn about the universe and the planets and science. Its funny, I get this image in my head of wolfbloods all sitting down in front of Shannon listening to her talk, and talk and talk.

Then as if rehearsed, something, like a panel, is moved and light beams down on both me and Shan, I begin to growl as I see _his _curly ginger hair and sickly yellow eyes with a look of victory and he whispers loud enough for both our ears, mine and Shans, "Its time you met _your_ pack, my alpha female. And this human shall be our first kill, together." I growl, Shan looks terrified as I glance towards her when Fred announces his plans for us both. Please Rhydian. Save her, save us, save me.

**Authors Notes: So I got such great ideas from you lot, thank you so muc, I hope this chapter was up to standard, its going to start getting messy soon so... **


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes: I have struggled on this but I made a promise (more to myself) that I would upload more than one chapter a day. So I hope its good.**

Not Without A Fight

_Rhydian_

Its beginning to get harder to follow. The scent, and just when I thought, no, believed I was getting close, we lost the scent. And we had nothing to go on, nothing to work with, no clues what so ever. We were lost, in the middle of the woods with no trail or track to follow. How long had we been running? However long it was, it wasn't enough. Dan and Emma were catching up with me when I started to sniff the air again. Please, just give me a sign, give me something to work with. I'm tempted to use eolas, but with Dan and Emma around that could be an invitation for another good for nothing rowl, and I'm beginning to get sick of having rowls with the Smiths. First Maddy, then Emma, I just hope I don't get into a rowl with Dan. But anyway, eolas is out of the question, no matter how effective it would be to helping us find Maddy. I look at Emma and Dan for a solution.

"Look for anything, a broken twig or foot prints or something." Emma commands, I look at Dan, he has that same look on his face, a look that says 'I won't argue with her, but eolas would be better than searcing for broken twigs.' But of course, if you fight with Emma your asking for trouble. After at least a minute, I'd gotten frustrated, we'd found nothing, and I knew that broken twigs wasn't going to lead us to Maddy, it was just wasting precious moments as we looked for impossible signs. I groaned in frustration loud enough for both the older wolfbloods to hear and look in my direction, glaring over at Emma I crouched down, feeling the earth at my fingertips, "Don't you dare! Rhydian Morris don't you even think about it." Emma snarled.

"Then what!" I shout standing back up, feeling even more frustrated as she disturbs me before I even get the chance. "Searching for twigs, and looking for footprints is not going to do anything but waste time, which, by now we could've at least found out where she is! But we haven't, because we're too busy looking for sticks." I shout, her eyes have changed and for once it doesn't actually intimidate me.

"We will find Maddy, _without _using that darn, '_eolas_'." She tells me with a growl trying to scare me, but I don't feel threatened, even as she closed in on me.

"At the moment eolas is the only way we can find her!" I snap, which shocks her... good, for once I have the upper hand in an argument, it doesn't take long for Emma to huff and walk off into another direction, glaring at me as she sits at a tree stump. Dan walks over to her.

I hear their conversation like they're talking right by my ear, "Emma you know he's right. Eolas is the only possible way to find Maddy at the moment, we've tried to do things the _right _way, but now we have to trust Rhydian, love." Dan tells his already annoyed wife, she looks up at him and scoffs, yes I heard the scoff.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. Dan, we do not need eolas. A mother always knows how to find her cub." She tells him. If Maddy had heard the reference then there would be another battle of the alpha females.

"Yes, but Em, Maddy's not a cub anymore. It would be quicker too." Daniel said in a calm tone, and like a whip, Emma turned up at him and glared with her eyes already changed.

"Fine! You both want to use eolas? Use the bloody thing!" she shouts at Dan. Its loud so of course I won't need the advanced wolf hearing, she turns and looks at me with a glare of hatred on her face, which can't be good, because I have never gained that look from Emma. Dan follows her as she walks off in another direction trying to, hopefully, calm down or at least be calmed down by Dan. Then I am left alone, alone to do things my way.

I crouch down and feel the ground with my finger tips, looking up at the sky and I can see everything, I turn my head to the side and wait to see Maddy. And there she is, being dragged out of a dark looking hole in the ground, she squirms and screams and growls and shouts at whoever the ginger boy is – I wasn't told who Fred was – "Don't you dare touch her! Shannon! I'm sorry!" she shouts.

Then I am brought back to reality, with a shocked gasp I take a step back and look in the direction eolas took me to find Maddy, my eyes instantly change color, so it wasn't just Maddy that was in danger, it was Shannon too. Then I snarl his name, "Fred."

Finally, I run at top speed to Maddy.

**Authors Notes: Its short, because I had no idea what to do and I didn't want to just do **_**one **_**chapter. Like I said before, things are going to starrt getting messy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes: Sorry to my readers but this will be the only chapter for today, I got home later than I ad expected and the hairdressers came. To those of you who'd like my chapters to be longer, sorry but I can't do that, because the shorter the chapters the more suspense that leaves you (the readers) in. I'm a cheeky bitch.**

Not Without A Fight

_Maddy_

He had a tight grip on my arm, tight enough so I couldn't escape, but loose enough so that I could struggle as much as I possibly could. I looked behind me at Shannon, she was being pulled and pushed and was terrified, I looked back at Fred with a glare on my face, he looked down at me with a smile at first before confusion took its place, "Let her go!" I demanded, he looked absolutely stunned , but he had no right to be stunned, if he didn't have such a tight grip on my arm I would've slapped that look off his face by now, my other arm is useless at the moment, he's tall so even if I did try to hit him, I'd miss by far. I can't risk it, not with Shan in danger.

"Maddy, why are you so concerned? Its just a human." He says, I want to kill him for saying that, how dare he say '_it's just a human_'. Does he honestly not know? Of course he bloody knows, he's the son of Lucas, and Lucas knows, so of course Fred's going to know. With so much force I didn't even know I possessed I swing my arm away from him and walk towards Shan. The other wolfbloods start to growl at me, but stop suddenly. I turn to see Fred hold his hand up in a stop motion.

I glare at him before turning back to Shannon freeing her from the wolfbloods who are keeping her captive. Everything seems to swimmingly, until he himself shows up, looking like the king of the world as he stands tall on the top of a hill. Typical. And he looks down at me and Shan with a glare, before smiling slyly. It sends shivers down my spine at the way he looks at us.

"Maddy." He says in a happy voice, its weird and odd and confuses both me and Shannon, he smiles at me before turning to his son, "Let me meet your little soon to be mate, go with the others, go hunt for tonights feast." He says with a smile looking at me, I see the flicker of hatred in his eyes.

"Yes father. I shall see you later, my love." Fred Scottish accent sounding just like his fathers, leaving me feeling sick as he calls me 'his love'. Lucas and this other female wolfblood leads me into a cave, where two other wolfblood males wait, both strong, and both me and Shannon are flung into their arms. I suppose the three other wolfbloods – their names unknown to me – also know I'm a 'tame' who befriends humans and that Shannon is my best mate.

"So you never told my son of your tame roots. Hm? And now he believes I will allow you to become his mate?" he sneers. He looks at me with sickly yellow eyes and rotten teeth. I scoff.

"You never told him either! And I have a mate-" I snap, I was about to tell him _who _my _actual _mate is, but I am interrupted by Lucas' cackle overpowering my words, he laughs so much that he begins to get watery eyed and as he wipes his eyes his begins to stop cackling.

"Yes, yes, I know you have that _Rhydian _boy, but he is no match for my son. But my son deserves better than some tame girl he met in the wild. But the problem is, how do I dispose of you? I can't just kill you, no, my son will forever hate me if I did..." he stands there thinking for a while, tappin his chin as he walks around the cave, and suddenly the female steps in.

"You could kill her. But you could blame it on her human friend here, then Fred'll forever hate humans." She tells him smirking everytime she looked at me, I just glare at her. But Lucas is considering it, I can see it in his eyes.

"Kill her? Blame the human? Fred forever hates humans. Its a win win situation. Afterall I can't have my son and heir mating with a tame wolfblood now can I?" He says and as he walks he bounces slightly, like the mere thought of having Fred hating humans – I guess he didn't hate them as much as Lucas – was like finding out he'd just won a million pounds, it thrilled him the idea, and I'm pretty sure him just thinking about me and Fred together just made him cringe and gag.

But thankfully – for me and Shan of course – three wolves I am very familiar with come racing into the cave. He came. They came. Rhydian and my parents. Seeing Lucas and his lady friend busy I see this as my opportunity to bite the man who clings onto me and kick the man who holds Shan in the shin. I tell Shannon to run and don't look back apologising one final time before she runs as fast as she possibly can. Then I too transform into a wolf and help the others. And it takes a while, takes a while before all the other, more dangerous wolfbloods are either injured or too tired to continue.

Then after transforming back into a wolf we run, like its the only thing we know how to do, looking back only once and catching a glimpse of Freds distraught face and damp ginger hair. I know for sure...

Its not over, yet.

**Authors Notes: I have nothing against Scottish people, I actually want to live in Scotland when I am older. Anyway! Yes Fred is Scottis, so is Lucas... Victoria was too. If you are lucky I will try to finish another chapter for tonight, but I can't say for definet. So what do you think? Should I have ended it like that? Tell me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Notes: So I typed really fast, but still my little hands came up with this! People believe that I'm finised with this story? I'm not.**

Not Without A Fight

_Rhydian_

I don't give a damn if Emma and Dan are following me, calling for me to slow down or anything. Not only do these twisted, tame and human hating freaks have my girlfriend and are harming her, they also have her best friend. I feel my veins turning black and I know, as clear as daylight, that I'm in the process of transforming. I don't care if someone notices. But what is bothering me is that Emma's screeching shouts and screams for me to tell her what I saw are going to soon enough burst my eardrums. Annoyed and desperate to get to the camp I know Maddy and Shannon are being held captive I slow to walking pace so they can catch up with me. "Rhydian Morris you tell me what the bloody hell you saw or I swear to God, you will never see my daughter again!" Emma shouts in my ear. Its times like these I wish I didn't have stupid advanced hearing.

"If we don't move now, none of us will see Maddy again!" I shout back, not _as _loud, but loud enough to shut her up for a moment. God I'm getting good at shutting her up. But I see her anger being replaced by fear, worry, and hurt. I look over at Dan who has a similar expression on his face, but his has a more hardness to it than Emma. I sigh, "I saw Maddy, some ginger boy was dragging her out of a dark hole in the ground, and she was screaming, she looked distressed, and she shouted, 'Shannon I'm sorry.'" I tell them looking at the ground.

I hear only just the slight sniffle from Emma, but Dan just seems tense as I look back up at them, "So she's with Shannon? And you know where to go?" he asks with anger seeping through his words, I nod slightly, just one nod of my head is enough for Dan before he turns back round to Emma and looks her deeply in the eye, "We will get her back, Em! I promise." He tells her.

They hug for a moment. I stand there awkwardly, wanting to just run toward Maddy to help her. But as Emma looks back up from the embrace she had with Dan she looks at me with apology in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Rhydian. I shouldn't have snapped. But please. Find my daughter." She says.

I nod before turning back round and continuing to run. The rage I had felt earlier has returned again. I think back to what Emma and Dan had told me, about what they found out in the woods. He wants to make Maddy his mate. Just like Victoria had wanted me to be her mate. There all crazy, sadistic, and no doubt in my mind Fred'll do anything to get what he wants, this time, its Maddy he wants. But with every bone in my body, and with every breath I may lose fighting him I will _not _let him have her. I lost her for five years. Five years is longer than I ever had with her, and _he _had spent five years with her.

_Maybe she fell in love with him? Maybe she might want to be his mate? _A voice inside my head says.

_No! She came back to me! Not once did she mention some ginger haired boy from the wild!_ Another voice argues. Am I going insane? Arguing with myself over what Maddy decided, over how Maddy feels. This is surely insanity at its finest.

_But you lost her to-_ the other voice in my head tries to speak again, but I will it to go away. I shout at the top of my voice not caring if Mr and Mrs Smith found it strange, "No!" and then I have transformed completely. Rushing past trees and jumping over fallen logs that are in my way. I hardly notice the eight other sounds of running feet behind me until Emma and Dans wolf has caught up with mine, both on either side of me.

As we reach their camp the place is deserted, I near a cave where I smell Maddy and Shannon, I hear her voice and Lucas' from inside a cave. Myself, Emma and Dan all walk slowly crouching down low so if any other wolf did come back they would – hopefully – not see any of us.

I hear another voice, feminine, not Shannons, it has an edge to it, and she whispers to Lucas how they could blame Shannon for Maddy's murder. I feel about ready to run in there and rip them all apart, but with Maddy and Shannon in a position that I'm not aware of, I can't, not yet. And neither Emma nore Dan are letting me past them. Dan walks towards the entrance of the cave, he looks in. Then he is running in, followed by Emma, followed by me and we fight. With everything we've got. All of us have only one thing in mind, get the girls safe.

Its just three of us, three versus four, the odds are against us, there are two bulky men holding Maddy and Shannon, and we've got Lucas and this other woman also to defeat.

Suddenly there are four of us. Maddy has joined us, now free from the grip of the man and Shannon disappeared somewhere in the woods, hopefully gone to safety. All eight of us growl at one another, with our teeth bared and our claws slashing at our enemies fur or skin until our opponents are tired or badly injured, then once again we are running, away from their camp and back to safety.

I want to turn to Maddy and say I told you so, but as I turn I see a ginger haired boy looking at us distraught. Its not over. Its far from over.

**Authors Notes: Yeah, well not the best, but its an update.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Notes: I might write a oneshot sequel, but I'm not promising nothing.**

Not Without A Fight

_Maddy_

I sat by the window and stayed there for the rest of the day when we returned home, I was inside looking out at the pouring rain, my mood as miserable as the weather. I'd almost gotten Shannon, my best friend in the whole world, killed, and all because I hadn't listened to my parents and boyfriend. Rhydians watching me now with a frown on his face. I know he's watching me, I can see his reflection in the window, I slowly turn my head to look at him, my eyes radiating sadness, "I'm sorry." I say, my voice barely loud enough for him to hear, but of course he does, nods and sits down brushing a hand through his short blonde locks. "I didn't know." I say, again its barely audible, but thankfully – or not so much – its heard, and he scoffs in response.

"Your mum and dad told you. _I _told you. And you didn't know?" he remarks. I lower my head. I made a mistake to doubt them, I understand, he doesn't have to rub it in. As I look at my hands and fiddle with a piece of red string I pulled from my jumper I feel his hands over mine and my head snaps up, "But its alright now, ok? He won't come back." He tries to reassure me, but I can hint the slight doubt behind his words.

I shake my head, "You don't know that for sure, Rhydian." I tell him, looking from his face to the window again, "I just wish we had a normal life, and _were all _normal people." I tell him.

I look at his expression in the window again, he shakes his head and smiles down at his knees, "You know, there was once a time, when a beautiful, wise, funny, very short girl told me by the river, that everything I had once thought made me a freak, was completely normal for a wolfblood." He teases, though it brings a smile to my face, I kick him slightly in the side of his leg.

But my expression falls again, "But you know thats not what I mean, Rhydian." I tell him as he rubs his leg. He opens his arms wide for me and I crawl over to him and let him wrap his arms around my waist. He kisses the top of my head as I look out of the window.

"Yeah, but who wants to be normal?" he asks. I look up at him to see him smiling down at me.

As my mam walks in Rhydian stands up and leaves. I look out the window again. I'm ready for the conversation me mam wants. "Pet?" I hear her voice close by and she sits beside me. I turn to face her, I know I have tears in my eyes, and she knows why. "Pet, its over now, nothings going to happen, and even if anything did-" I cut her off, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Mam, don't. I know." I told her looking out of the window again. Then I noticed something... or someone, "Lucas?" I say in disbelief hoping my eyes are decieving me, mam too begins to look out of the window and she growls in response to seeing him. She saw him then – to my dismay.

"What on earth is he doing in our territory?" she snarls moving out of the room as quick as a flash and is racing down the stairs. I groan to myself as I follow after her. I race out of the front door in attempt to keep up with her, Rydian isn't far behind but where's dad? "What are you doing on _my _families territory!" She snaps at the other man. I look over at Rhydian, his eyes are gold and he too is growling at Lucas. But he isn't threatened, instead he just stares at me with sickly yellow eyes.

"Hello girlie." He hisses, I shiver, but glare back at him, he walks around all three of us glaring at each one of us, "Your happy little life, your happy secure homes, your happy _secure tame_ life will all be destroyed, when I reveal your secret, your happy lives, ruined! And you'll forever be on the run! You'll forever be hiding! And you'll all have to adjust to a new life. But you!" he shouts looking directly at me, pointing a long dirty finger at me, "You shall die, for what you did to my son! My only son! You filthy tame!" he screams running towards me.

Rhydian looks at me then back at Lucas, with anger and determination in his eyes he runs towards me too. What is he doing? "Rhydian?" I ask in confusion as he runs closer. As he collides with Lucas I scream, both of them almost hitting me, then I see Lucas' dagger, "Rhydian!" I shout.

He doesn't hear... or he doesn't listen. The dagger in Lucas' hand is so close to Rhydians chest. Lucas has the upper hand as he is on top and Rhydian is strugglin below. Luckily mam tackles Lucas off.

"Stay away from me daughter! You deluded piece of work! You leave our territory! Now!" mam snaps, but his words linger on my mind, _would he really reveal the secret? Its his secret too? Would he really risk it?_ I look at Lucas as he walks away glaring at me. He's serious, and he doesn't care about the risks it will impact on his pack.

Rhydian approaches me from behind, I look up, he see's it too.

Lucas won't rest until he has won.

**Authors Notes: The start was terrible, but I think it got dramatic towards the end? Did it? Your the critics, tell me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Notes: I miss the TV show. )-: Please CBBC bring Maddy back in the third series... *cough, cough*.**

Not Without A Fight

_Rhydian_

Maddy was sat by the window looking miserable when I walked in. I felt as though it was mainly my fault, as stubborn as she is, she can be convinced. I stand there watching her with a frown, she's blaming herself, I know, but she shouldn't. Whats done is done, and the main thing is nobody got hurt... nobody. She looks at me through the reflection on the window. Rain is pouring down outside, which matches the mood I know she is in right now, miserable. Se slowly turns her head to face me, the sadness is in her eyes, "I'm sorry." She says, almost as a whisper, but I can hear thanks to being a wolfblood, I nod and sit beside her, I comb my fingers through my hair, but then she says something that is beyond debatable, "I didn't know." I scoff.

"Your mum and dad told you. I told you. And you didn't know?" I remark, maybe my voice is a little too harsh, I mean she had only just gotten away from being murdered. But still, I tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen. She looks down at her hands and fiddles with some string off her jumper, I feel guilty and take her hands in mine, her head snaps up as if shocked I did that, "But its alright now, ok? He won't come back." I try, but there is doubt in my words.

Maddy notices the doubt and picks up on it, shaking her head, "You don't know that for sure, Rhydian." She tells me looking back at the window, "I just wish we had a normal life, and were all normal people." She says quietly.

I shake my head and smile down at my knees remembering a remark she'd made years ago when we first met, and though its not the same, it fits. "You know, there was once a time, when a beautiful, wise, funny, very short girl told me by the river, that everything I had once thought made me a freak, was completely normal for a wolfblood." I tease, I see her crack a smile, before kicking my thigh.

But the smile fades, "But you know thats not what I mean, Rhydian." She tells me as I rub my leg. Seeing no other option I open my arms wide for a hug and she crawls into it.

Kissing the top of her head I whisper slightly, "Yeah, but who wants to be normal?" and I smile as she looks up at me. As Mrs S walks in I see it as my time to leave, so I stand and head towards the door, gaining a rather unexpected smile from Emma. Had I done something good? I smile back nonetheless and walk downstairs and sit on a coomfy chair. I sit in the comfy chair and wait for Maddy, I promised her on the way home I wouldn't leave tonight and I'd stay in the guest room. Maybe tonight isn't the best of nights to ask Maddy to move in with me. Especially not when she's fragile, like this.

Then I smell something dangerously familiar, I begin to sniff the air frequently like I had done when I was walking with Maddy into town, I sniff the air and begin to growl, then I hear something from upstairs, "What on earth is he doing in our territory?" Emma snarls also growling, who is _he_? Suddenly they are both running down the stairs, Maddy with fear in her eyes whilst Emma... is frighteningly angry at something. I follow Maddy out of the house. Dan had earlier left for something Emma had told him to do, and as we get outside I see him, Lucas. And Emma shouts, "What are you doing on my families territory!" Both me and Emma are growling and Maddy glances over at me. I know my eyes have changed, heck I bet Emma's have too.

But no matter how much me and Emma growl at this man, he does not look threatened.

Instead he looks at Maddy with yellow eyes.

"Hello girlie." He hisses, then begins to walk around all three of us, glaring, "Your happy little life, your happy secure homes, your happy secure tame life will all be destroyed, when I reveal your secret, your happy lives, ruined! And you'll forever be on the run! You'll forever be hiding! And you'll all have to adjust to a new life. But you!" he shouts, the last part of his little speech he poits directly at Maddy, "You shall die, for what you did to my son! My only son! You filthy tame!" he screams running toward Maddy.

I look at her briefly and then back at Lucas, and with a lot of anger and so much determination I run to protect her. "Rhydian?" I hear her quiet voice just before I collide with Lucas tackling him to the ground, I hear Maddy's shocked scream as we almost hit her. "Rhydian!" she shouts but I'm a little busy to pay attention.

Until I too see it, or rather feel it getting closer and closer to my chest, I can't move as Lucas is pinning me to the ground. But thankfully Emma tackles him off of me and pulls me up off the ground. Before turning back to him and shouting, "Stay away from me daughter! You deluded piece of work! You leave our territory! Now!" as he leaves he glares at Maddy and I look over at her seeing that look on her face and knowing it so well it might as well be her trademark look.

I walk up to her from behind, she looks up at me, _I know._

Lucas won't give up till _he's_ won.

But he won't win.

**Authors Notes: Right from now on I am starting a competition... I think... maybe... I don't know. Anyway, so what did you think... next chapter might even be in the villians POV.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Notes: I am making a villian POV chapter, so I am sorry if this seems a bit too sinister or evil.**

Not Without A Fight

_Lucas_

I circle the camp, my veins changing, I look over at my distraught son. That damned tame woman has him broken hearted. I shall kill her. Her blood will be on my hands. So will that disgusting and poor excuse of a wolf Rhydian. He turned my precious daughter against me and everything we as a family, as a pack believe in. Oh they will suffer, but the girl will die first, no, she _must _die first. But as I plan my dear Reena walks into the cave with me. "Why Lucas? Is something on your mind?" she asks, she's good at idea's, why she had come up with lying to my son about how the human had killed that tame wolfblood he fell in love with – just thinking about that makes me sick, how she cast her spell on him. I look at Reena, she see's whats on my mind and smiles evilly, "Revenge." She states, I nod and continue to pace, she coughs slightly bringing my attention to her, "If I may be so bold in suggesting, how about threatening them?" she suggests.

I laugh at the idea, though it strikes me that it could work, but I shall not admit to it until I know more, "And how will threatening them, kill them?" I ask.

She smiles and evil smile which only makes me wish she was my mate, "Threaten their security, threaten to reveal the secret to the humans, threaten to ruin their lives. They'll be frightened and run away from their precious little homes. We'll wait until they are out of their comfort zone, and then strike." She states with so much desire to carry these acts out herself, but she knows it must be I, who does the deed.

But it hits me, like a silver bullet to the brain, that though Reena's words are mostly true, the tame lived in the wild with my son for five years, so where would the comfort zone end? "Her and her family spent five years in the wild, there would be no end to her 'comfort zone'." I state to her, but she responds with a devious smile.

"But they spent the majority of their life as tames. Lucas, if you leave now you can start the process, threaten them Lucas. Begin the battle. Because you know we will win." She states, I smile back at her, before turning my head to look at my boy, my lad, my son.

"That girl will pay for what she did to my boy!" I snap in a whisper before disappearing off into the woods. The run is short and I reach the house the tames live at in only moments. I just stand there waiting for them. Then they come out, the alpha female of the pack shouting at the top of her lungs, and I ignore the growls coming from the boy, I just stare at her, the girl who hurt my son, she will pay, and now is my moment. "Hello girlie." I hiss, through rotted teeth, I see her shiver slightly... good I'm scaring her, I walk around each of them glaring at them all, "Your happy little life, your happy secure homes, your happy secure tame life will all be destroyed, when I reveal your secret, your happy lives, ruined! And you'll forever be on the run! You'll forever be hiding! And you'll all have to adjust to a new life. But you!" I shout, the threats and promises Reena told me to say, and then I point my dirty finger at Maddy continuing, "You shall die, for what you did to my son! My only son! You filthy tame!" I scream my rage getting the better over me.

Then I run at full speed towards the girl, I have a dagger in my hand, a dagger I found made by human hands lying in the woods where I come from. I'd used it to put my poor corrupted daughter out of her misery. Now I shall use it to finish this girl off.

I never realised her ridiculous mate had pushed me out of the way until I landed on the floor, and we fought for dominance, then I pin the weak boy to the ground. I guess I'll have to finish him first.

Then I am tackled by the alpha female of this pathetic excuse of a pack, she shouts something which I only catch the last part of, the order, her telling me to leave, and so I do, but I glare at them all, especially Maddy.

I will kill you Maddy Smith, even if its the last thing I do.

**Authors Notes: I hate this chapter. I really hate it, but after beginning to write the last two chapters this chapter just wouldn't leave my mind. The next chapter will be back to our heroes and it shall be our male hero first. Rhydian. Tell me if this was a bad idea.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Notes: No, I know the villian POV is no match for the hero POV, so from now on there will be no more 'villian POVs', I just thought it might be a good change for once... maybe not.**

Not Without A Fight

_Rhydian_

I'm sitting on the sofa with Maddy in my arms. After our little encounter with Lucas we both returned back to the house and just stayed on the sofa in each others company, with our fingers intertwined and both my arms wrapped around Maddys shoulders. All that can be heard is our breathing and Emma's worried voice on the phone to Dan. She called him as soon as Lucas left, and she hasn't gotten off the phone since. Every now and again we hear the odd snippet of conversation, "No!... Daniel Smith!... _He_ was 'ere!... they're fine!... get your wolf arse back 'ere _now_!... I don't give a damn!... Alright... but _hurry_." I look down at Maddy as her mum walks in the room, she's almost asleep. But of course, then Emma has to come in with her bad temper shouting, causing Maddy to jump and wake up, "For goodness sake where is that man?" she asks, I'm not sure whether to us or not but either way Maddy looks up at me in confusion. I look back at her and shrug, her guess is a good as mine.

Maddy looks from me to her mum, "Mam, what are you talking about?" she asks, her voice quiet and sounding as tired as she looks. Looking at Emma I see her ruffle up her short brunette hair before looking back at me and Maddy. "Mam?" she asks again. But when I sniff the air I smell other wolfbloods, though the scent is not like Lucas' or any other I don't recognise, the scent is familiar.

Maddy and Emma seem to have smelt it too as we all start to look out the window to see who it is, the first person I see is Dan, but I know there is more than just him out there. As I watch I see Jana emerge from the tree's in the woods, I hear Maddy gasp beside, then I see a few others that I don't recognise, and final _two _that I do recognise, "Mum? Bryn?" I say in question format as their presence confuses me, my little brother seems so excited by everything and my mum is just smiling... I think she saw me. But I can't just stand inside the house I need to go outside and see them.

Before I leave I hear Maddy ask her mum in confusion what everyone is doing here, I want to know the same thing but not right now, and not from Emma.

"Rhydian!" Bryn shouts, running up to me, I smile, he's grown so much since I last saw him... God it sounds like I haven't seen him in years... probably because I havent. But all the same I can't keep this smile off my face, even as I hug my brother and mum.

"Oh, my beautiful boy, how are you?" my mum asks, with a wide smile on her face, a smile which is much wider than my own, though her name for me is slightly annoying, I'm used ot being called that especially by her. I don't want to let go of either mum nor Bryn, even if I do have like a million questions I want to ask them, I just want to savour the moment.

"I'm fine. God, I've missed you both so much. W-why are you here?" I ask, it sounds rude and I'm hoping it doesn't upset her or Bryn, but she just hits my arm gently still smiling , even if what I said was rude.

"What, so a mother can't visit her eldest son? And neither can a brother?" she asks with a smile and a little bit of sarcasm, I smile back and ruffle up little – or not so little any more – Bryn's hair.

"Yeah, and Mr Smith said you needed help." Bryn shouts... its slightly disappointing that they hadn't come to see me without being asked or persuaded by Dan, but I can't be angry, not when I haven't seen them in five years... or more. I look behind me and see Maddy emerging from her house and hugging a few of the other wolfbloods, I turn back and see mum and Bryn exchanging glances, then Bryn smirks and says, "So is she your mate?" in a cheeky voice. I smile and blush slightly.

"But whoever your brother chooses, we shall support his choice, won't we Bryn?" mum asks Bryn in a stern voice, like him even asking me was bad, he nods, "Now run along, I need to speak with your brother alone." She tells him and Bryn does as he is told.

I watch as he runs off happily, then I turn back to my mum who is smiling lovingly at me, "He's grown." I state with a smile. She laughs a little.

"So have you." She states back, I smile shyly looking down at my feet, I look back up and then turn as I hear Maddy laugh, "She is a nice girl, I misjudged her before..." mum tells me looking guilty, she looks from her feet and then back up at me, "If she is your mate... then you have chosen wisely." She tells me and I smile.

I pull her into my arms for a hug again, "She can't replace you though... nobody can." I tell her, hoping to ease the mood, I feel her smile against my shoulder. After a long embrace we let go and I say in a quiet voice, "Shall we go back to the others now?" I ask, mum nods.

We only just catch the last part of the on going conversation between a large man with long curly hair and a beard to match, "I knew all along that Fred boy was shifty, but did anyone believe me? No! Especially not you, Maddy Smith. So why now after all this time should _I_ help _you_?" He asks in a stern voice, Maddy's face doesn't change, she smiles but it has an edge to it now.

"Because its not just _my _secret thats at risk, now is it, Bran?" she says, her voice all sassy with a hint of annoyance behind them, she turns to the rest of Jana's pack and shouts, "Lucas threatens to reveal our secret!" as she shouts it, the other wolfbloods begin to growl and flash their eyes.

I hear over all the growling a slight shout from a woman, "Then we _will_ help! We will fight with you and for you." A womans voice shouts, suddenly there is cheering from everyone else, including mum and Bryn. But all I can think is that this is the beginning of a very big battle.

**Authors Notes: So this isn't great, but there is a family reuinion.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Notes: Yep, not many reviews on the last chapter... and at the moment it doesn't look like I am doing another story.**

Not Without A Fight

_Maddy_

It was nice and relaxing after everything that had happened today just to be in Rhydians arms. I even felt myslef slowly drifting to sleep in his arms. All I can hear is our breathing, I'm trying to block out my mams voice shouting down the phone at me dad, she started talking to him on the phone as soon as Lucas left and we got back inside. I only hear snippets of their conversation, the main parts are when me mam is shouting at my dad done the phone, "No!... Daniel Smith!... He was 'ere!... they're fine!... get your wolf arse back 'ere now!... I don't give a damn!... Alright... but hurry." As she talks I slowly drift off, I feel Rhydian look down at me. I know me mams just walked in, but still her shout makes me jump slightly, even though I was expecting it, "For goodness sake where is that man?" she asks, I'm not sure what she's on about though. I look up at Rhydian in confusion, he just shrugs.

I look from Rhydian back to me mam, "Mam, what are you talking about?" I ask, my voice is quiet because I was relaxed, and then she just starts shouting, typical mam. She ruffles up her short brunette hair before looking back at us, "Mam?" I ask again, slightly annoyed that she didn't answer me the first time. But as I sniff the air I smell something different but vaguely familiar... other wolfbloods?

Mam and Rhydian smell them too, we all look out the window, the first person I see is dad, I smile as I see a few more of the wild pack emerge from the woods, I gasp as I see them, all of them, I got to know them all so well in the time me, mam and dad spent in the wild. I know Rhydian has seen his mum and brother as he says in a questionable voice, "Mum? Bryn?" His little brother – not so little anymore – seems so excited.

As Rhydian leaves I turn to me mam, she smiled when my dad walked closer, "Why are they all here?" I ask, looking at me mam as she begins to walk out of the house, I follow but I'm not being answered and it annoys me. I run after mam but I'm pounced on from behind by Jana, "Jana? What are you doing 'ere?" I ask, I am thrilled to see her, but its confusing.

"Nice to see you too." She says in a sarcastic tone, I roll my eyes and hug her, but I'm trying my hardest to be patient. "Dan told me that you and Rhydian are in danger." She tells me, but its not enough.

"So thats why your here? To help us, right?" I ask her, maybe I seem a little too eager for her to respond, but when she nods I can't help but hug her more. Then I see a sight for sore eyes, oldest of the pack, a women called Winnie, she walks up to me with the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face, it makes me smile back, "Winnie." I say in the happiest voice I can. Jana doesn't seem too impressed though... oh yeah, Jana and Winnie have never gotten on, it was a wonder how Jana kept Winnie in the pack.

"I'm still standing, poppet." She says in a cheery voice which matches my own, Jana looks away.

"Unfortunately." I hear her mumble, I can't help but laugh, I look around at all the other wolfbloods, Rhydian is talking to his mum and Bryn, my mam and dad are talking to some of the other male wolfbloods, then a larger... well much taller than all three of us... man called Bran approaches us... I know already where this is going.

"So you finally know the truth about that liar? Eh?" he asks, his tone already radiates his annoyance of the situation, I look at Winnie and Jana who are having a glaring contest, so I turn back to Bran.

"Yes, I did, and I apologise for not believing you in the first place, but please, right now is not the time to bring up the subject, I need your help right now." I beg him, he always liked to pick a fight, even in the wild, because I was the main person who didn't believe him about Fred, I regret that now, but all Bran ever done was accuse Fred of things he'd never done, so yeah, I stood up for the evil sucker, but I now wish I'd never met him. But Bran just chuckles turning round on his heel before swiftly turning back at me flashing his bright yellow eyes at me.

We've actually gained quite a crowd now, my mam and dad are looking at me in fear of what Bran might do, but truth is, though me and Bran fight like enemies, he'd never actually hurt me, maybe raise his voice a little, but won't harm me, "I knew all along that Fred boy was shifty, but did anyone believe me? No! Especially not you, Maddy Smith. So why now after all this time should I help you?" he asks in a slightly raised slightly stern voice, but my confident features don't change.

I smile slightly, knowing something that will change his mind and knowing how to answer his question, if he knew all along that Fred was 'shifty' then he'd know who Fred's father is, wouldn't he? "Because its not just my secret thats at risk, now is it, Bran?" I say, I know dad or mam has told them about Lucas threatening the secret so that'll surely make sense, but for those who don't understand, I continue to shout "Lucas threatens to reveal our secret!" as I do, other wolfbloods begin to growl.

Though I'm not entirely sure its the secret being revealed or Lucas' name.

Over all the growling I hear Winnie's voice shout from the back of the massive crowd of wolfbloods, "Then we will help! We will fight with you and for you." And suddenly, there is a huge amount of cheers from the crowd, I see all the wild pack cheering, I see mam and dad cheering, I see Ceri, Bryn and Jana all cheering, I even see Bran cheering.

But Rhydians not. And in the back of my head I know why.

War has started.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Notes: Winnie reminds me of a perfect grandmother, I haven't got one, she's old, fiesty, fun and caring. I couldn't think of a name for Lucas' pack so I just put in what we all know about their pack.**

Not Without A Fight

_Rhydian_

If someone asked me now, are you nervous? I'd say to them, _no. I'm terrified_. Before, when me and Mads were just teenagers, it wasn't an issue, the only thing we really had to worry about was other people – other than Tom and Shan – finding out about our secret. Now, this is more than just running away from Kyle and his hunting, Dr Whitewood and her experiments, Shannon and her camera or even Alric and his determination to kill me or punish me. This is war. Some people _will _die, and some _might _survive. But the main thing thats worrying me, is Maddy. For all those five years that she was in the wild all I could do was draw pictures of her or use eolas to see her, and for just six months, all we ever did was fight, over what? Living together, and not once did I stop to just ask her, why? I want to talk to her, but she said she was going to call Shannon and Tom – seperatly – so I can't interupt.

I wait outside her door though, just listening in, I hear her sniffle a couple of times, maybe she's smelt me, maybe not, maybe she is crying. But then I hear her voice, I think she is talking to Shan, it sounds like it, "...I just want you to know, whatever happened between us in the past... you've always been me best mate, but just because we might not see each other anymore doesn't mean your not me best mate, it'll just mean we won't have as much fun together like we used to. I'm so sorry Shan. But hey, you got your fiancé, so go get married. I'll never forget you Shannon Kelly." She tells the other girl down the phone, I hear her end the call and begin to cry.

It pulls on my heart strings and I can't stand out here anymore and just listen to her tell her friends all these things that may or may not happen, I hear her type in Toms number, or something, but I'm too busy bursting through the door to care. She looks up at me with bloodshot eyes and a tear stained face. I crouch down and pull her to my chest, gently stroking her hair, "Everythings going to be fine, alright Mads. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Okay? I promise, you'll see them both again. As long as I'm alive you'll be safe." I promise her.

And I mean every word I say, I won't let anything happen to her, not whilst I'm still breathing. She clings onto me, burying her face deeper into my chest and I envelope her in my arms, I smell someone else in our presence, but Maddy's the important thing right now.

I feel her look over my shoulder slightly, and then quickly wipe her eyes, "Thank you, Rhydian Morris." She whispers in my ear, I pull away to look at her, she holds my hands against her cheeks and I pull her into a kiss, I don't care right now who the other wolfblood who is in our presence is, I just kiss her, softly, trying to show her I mean it. Then I let go of her face and snake my arms around her waist as she snakes her arms around my neck.

After a moment of love and passion we part and I look over my shoulder to see my mum. I'm slightly embarrassed that she had to witness that, but my embarrassment fades as I see her smile.

She accepts who I love. I just wish it didn't have to be now that she accepted it.

Now before we go into a bloody battle between ultra wild tame-and-human-hating pack versus normal wild pack. But I'm glad its not like Romeo and Juliet, where both me and Maddy had to die for my mum to accept us... thats a relief.

"Maddy?" my mum asks, I'm confused slightly, not only because my mum just called Maddy, _by her name_ and not reffered to her as _tame_, but becasuse mum asked _for _Maddy, not me. Maddy unwraps herself from my arms and goes to talk to my mum, I want to know what they're talking about... thank goodness I have wolf hearing, I hear my mum first, "You love him, don't you?" she asks, Maddy doesn't respond... I'm hurt inside, but then my mum continues in a more eager and happy voice, "Then why aren't you living with him? And don't lie to me I know your not." Ok so maybe Maddy did say she loved me, but why does my mum care whether or not she lives with me.

"Not you as well." Maddy groans, I almost laugh... almost.

"Look, I understand your family have lived in this house for three hundred years... or more, but change won't hurt..." then their voices trail off. I'm glad my mum see's my side of the argument, but the fear of this battle is getting the better of me.

I've got butterflies in my stomach, and my mind keeps on replaying this one scene, with Maddy being dragged away from me – quite roughly – by a very angry Fred. And there I am, lying on the floor, bleeding and struggling to breath. Even thinking about it now gets my heartbeat going again.

**Authors Notes: OMG its not the fight yet! I'm trying to get myself ready for the fight actually, I can't write good fight scenes. I will try my best, don't you lot threat. But still, either I am going too fast with the chapters or nobody is reviewing? Guys please! Also I know one of you is going away before next Friday, don't worry the story will – fingers crossed – be ready by then.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Notes: Little bit more before the big battle.**

Not Without A Fight

_Maddy_

I'm scared, but I'm ready. But not yet. I've phoned up Tom and I'm about to explain to him whats happening, well that'll be the first thing I do. It goes to voicemail. I'm actually quite glad it does. Cause then I don't get a response. "Tom..." I say, not sure how to start it, "I need to... to, get something off me chest." I tell him taking a deep breath before I continue, "There's going to be a battle... between Jana's pack and Lucas' pack. And I was calling just to say... You've always been such a great friend... and that will not change just because I... well you know... But promise me one thing... If I do... you know... you'll gain a bloody back bone, ask that Sapphire out on a date." I joke around with a bossy tone, but then my tears get me sniffling and I have to end the call because I need to call Shannon, "I'm so sorry we haven't spent so much time together, like we used to. I'll never forget you Tom Okanawe." I say before ending the call and wiping my eyes. Next is Shan.

Oh God. Why am I doing this? I dial the number. Hoping once again it goes to voicemail. It does. "Hey Shan..." I say in a new voice that no longer has tears in it, and as I explain what is about to happen I smell Rhydian outside the door, I sniffle a couple of times as I've begun to cry again, "...I just want you to know, whatever happened between us in the past... you've always been me best mate, but just because we might not see each other anymore doesn't mean your not me best mate, it'll just mean we won't have as much fun together like we used to. I'm so sorry Shan. But hey, you got your fiancé, so go get married. I'll never forget you Shannon Kelly." I say before ending the call. I cry more freely now, even with Rhydian outside.

I'm dialing another number, I don't know what for I just feel like dialing. And as I dial, Rhydian burst in through the doors, I look up at him in shock, I know my face is stained with tears and my eyes are probably bloodshot, but that don't matter because he's seen me in worse states than this.

He crouches down and pulls me into his chest, gently stroking my hair whilst telling me, "Everythings going to be fine, alright Mads. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Okay? I promise, you'll see them both again. As long as I'm alive you'll be safe." Its a promise I know he can't keep, but I cling onto him and he envelopes me in his arms, I smell someone else though. I look over Rhydians shoulder and look at Ceri, she smiles back at me.

"Thank you Rhydian Morris." I whisper as I look at Ceri and she tilts her head to the side with a smile still on her face. Me and Ceri got on well in the wild.

Rhydian pulls away and looks at me, cupping my face with both hands and I place my hands ontop of his, he pulls me in again, but this time for a kiss, soft and full of love, especially as he wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck.

After a moment Rhydian looks over to see his mum, I know he is embarrassed... which hurts, but I don't mind, but his embarrassment fades as she smiles. "Maddy?" His mum calls over to me, I see Rhydians confusion in his eyes. I want to laugh at it, he's used to Ceri calling me 'Tame'. I unwrap myself from Rhydian and approach Ceri, we stand outside the door and I know Rhydian can hear us, "You love him, don't you?" Ceri asks me, I don't respond with words I just nod raising my eyebrows at her... where is this going? Ceri continues however with a smile and a frown on her face, "Then why aren't you living with him? And don't lie to me I know your not." Wonderful. I see she's been using eolas.

"Not you as well." I groan. Rhydian would proably laugh at this.

"Look, I understand your family have lived in this house for three hundred years... or more, but change won't hurt. All I'm trying to say is... after the battle, if both of you have survived, maybe you should give it a go... move in with him." She tries to persuade me. Her point is good though, if we both survive this then I should at least give it a try. I nod, me and Ceri then go downstairs to join the planning.

As I listen to the adults plan all I start to think about something which gets my heartbeat going at top speed. I keep seeing this scene in my head where I am being dragged away kicking and screaming by Fred whilst Rhydian is lyiing on the ground with blood pouring out of a fresh wound. In this scene I want desperatly to help him, but I can't, each time I try I get further and further away from him. I listen to the last part of the plan, trying to wipe away any images of the scene.

_We'll be fine_, I tell myself, but will we?

**Authors Notes: Next chapter is the fight scene, it might take me a while to write this so I apologise, it could mean this is the only chapter for today.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Notes: For the rest of the story it will be in third person... maybe, I'm not sure if its better that way or not, but it's the only way I know how to write a fight scene so it will be in this chapter. Completely third person. Also I shall be referring to Lucas' pack as 'the enemies' because, well they are.**

Not Without A Fight

_Third Person_

The plan was simple. Maddy and Rhydian were bait. The pack had sent the two of them out for a little walk in the forest. The pack knew that the enemies would expect this... they would expect Maddy and Rhydian to try and get away from the rest of the pack, but they hoped that they wouldn't suspect the rest of the pack to be watching closely. Even if the enemies did have the advantage of using eolas to spy on them. As the two young lovers walked through the woods they stopped short by a tree, there was nothing particularly special about this tree, but Rhydian had stopped them for a brief moment, turned Maddy to look at him – even with the shocked and confused expression plastered on her face – and he pulled her in for another kiss. "I just want you to know, I love you." He whispered quiet enough so only she heard, she looked up at him with sparkling brown eyes and stroked his cheek. Suddenly something shifted in the distance, both Maddy and Rhydian's eyes snapped towards where it had come from, both their eyes blazing. In the mist of the dark woods there hundreds of yellow glowing eyes watching them. It felt and looked like something from a horror movie, and out of instinct Rhydian took Maddy's hand and pushed her behind him growling at the many eyes that watched their every move.

Then, emerging from the mist, a face with a smile that caused the two to cringe, "Hello there, remember me?" he snarled and Maddy's breathing became quicker, just like her heart-beat, Lucas tilted his head to the side and whispered, "Yes, of course you do, why its was only an hour or so that I threatened your very existance Miss Smith..." he extended Maddy's surname as his pack closed in on the two. Looking at one another Maddy and Rhydian began to growl, with their hands held close to their sides. As the enemies got closer, the two of them howled.

Evil faces glanced at one another in confusion, why did they howl? They were the only two that were here, the rest of their pack was waiting patiently – for the howl – back at the Smiths house. Then Lucas chuckled, "By the time we're finished with you, tame, your pathetic excuse of a pack will have been too late." He sneered through his chuckle.

Maddy and Rhydian looked at one another, nodded, before reaching into their pockets and pulling out their phones allowing their phones to ring as the other wolfbloods all cowered at the sound. Rhydian looked over at Maddy and smiled weakly, "Well now we know who has been using eolas." He says with a slight laugh, Maddy laughs too but is quickly pulling him with her away from all the cowering wolfbloods. It wasn't much but it brought them time and time is what they needed the most right now.

After recovering from the ringing of a _mobile phone_, Lucas looked up at where the other two wolfbloods had once stood turning to Reena – his little hench woman – he pulled her to her feet, quiet roughly and roared into the night sky.

"I want them dead!" he shouted at Reena beginning to follow them.

As the two ran past trees and over logs at wolfblood speed they heard the roar, but were confused entirely when they didn't see any of their pack, "Where are they?" Maddy asked in concern. Rhydian had the same concern look but instead he looked around panicky. Then something caught his attention, a scent, one that was unfortunatly familiar to both their noses.

"Maddy?" The Scottish voice asked, showing himself in the almost full moon light – tomorrow was the full moon, by coincidence – he approached Maddy and she stepped back and was immediatly pushed behind Rhydian when she got closer to him. Fred looked at Maddy in confusion, "Maddy what is it? Why are you standing behind this _tame _traitor?" he asks, Maddy looked at him in confusion herself, _does he honestly still not know? _she thought to herself.

But as Maddy grabbed gently onto Rhydians protective arm Freds face grew thunderous, and in rage he ran toward Rhydian and Maddy, tackling the other wolfblood to the ground.

On three attemptst Maddy tried to tackle Fred off of Rhydian, but failed as with his much more overpowering strength he pushed her away. "Leave him alone! Fred! God damn it, leave him alone!" she screamed at the ginger man, both men were slowly transforming. Until.

Fred was pounded away from Rhydian by a woman, with gold blazing eyes and rotten teeth bared, "Cadwch eich pawennau oddi ar fy mab!"Ceri snarled at him in welsh, looking over at her son and Maddy before translating, "Keep your paws off my son!", Rhydian smiled up at his mum. Fred had hit a tree when pounded away from Rhydian and was knocked out by the impact.

"Ceri? Where are the others?" Maddy asked the elder female wolfblood. Ceri helped her son up from the ground and sighed.

"The majority of the pack have arrived and are fighting with the enemies as we speak. But your parents were held up by a Mrs Okanawe?" she explained, sounding skeptical when she said Toms mums name, she looked between Maddy and Rhydian who exchanged glances before continuing, "She asked about a 'welcome home party'." She added once again skeptical when she said 'welcome home party'.

Maddy laughed slightly, "She's six months late." And Rhydian too chuckled. But once again there little moment of happiness was destroyed when another roar was heard. Maddy looked between both Rhydian and his mother and sighed, "We best go help them." She pointed out running towards where the battle had started.

There were hundreds of wolves, not humans fighting humans, wolves fighting other wolves. From the crowd Maddy could identify most of them, Jana's red wolf was fighting off two large brown wolves. Winnies white wolf was tackling with a single grey wolf. Brans big wolf tackled with five other wolves, and the rest of the pack all battles with wolves from the other pack. It was a blood bath, and as Ceri joined the others in wolf form so did Rhydian and Maddy.

They stayed close to one another and their side were winning, at the moment. Many of the enemies side had been injured or... killed. As more and more from the enemies pack were killed or injured to the point of surrender both sides transformed back into humans fighting with their hands – Winnie, a large stick.

Seeing this moment as being the best, when neither he nor Maddy had anyone to fight, Rhydian dragged Maddy away from the fight and to a quieter area, "Mads, you need to go, get away from here." He ordered her shouting over all the grunts, howls and whimpers-before-death.

Maddy looked at him with a frown, "What?"

/

Meanwhile Ceri and Jana had finished with their attacker and giving one another glances they nodded with a glare and growl and approached Lucas. Determined to be the ones that killed the one wolfblood who threatened the secret.

Feeling them approach, Lucas finished off with Bran – just a severe injury – and slowly turned to be greeted by the two female wolfbloods, who squatted down in front of him and growled, both their eyes blazing at him, teeth rotten and claws ready to attack. Lucas stood up tall and smiles at the two, "Ladies, we don't have to fight." He states in a charming voice, but as the two continue to growl at him he tutts before saying, "If you say so." And he approached the women with the same amount of anger in his eyes.

/

"I'm not leaving you!" she shouted at him as he began to push her further away from the fight, neither of them had yet noticed Fred awakening and listening to them argue. _Why is she so stubborn _Rhydian thought to himself, rolling his eyes and throwing his hands up in the air turning around whilst looking up at the sky, "We're in this together." She tells him.

"I'm not losing you to them, Maddy!" Rhydian told her holding her shoulders and looking her in the eyes, his voice was stern and so was his look on her, letting go of her shoulders he took her hand and continued to drag her. She snatched her hand away from him and turned him to face her. Their faces only inches away from one another, their breath warm on each others skin, her chocolate brown eyes looking up into his water blue orbs.

"And if we're together in this, then I won't lose _you_, and you won't lose _me_." She tried to convince him, he groaned as he gave in, but as he looked up he growled pushing Maddy behind him, as Fred ran towards them with a broken shard of glass – which had been conveniently lying next to him when he hit the tree. Maddy hit the ground behind Rhydian after he pushed her behind him, she watched in horror as both Fred and Rhydian fought, Fred trying to stab Rhydian, and Rhydian trying to get the glass away from his attacker. Maddy screamed slightly as Fred knocked Rhydian to the ground and climbed ontop of him. "Leave him alone, Fred!" she screamed. But she couldn't move, her eyes flashed bright gold and she growled at him, before softening her voice to plead, "Please!"

/

Ceri and Jana had been joined by Emma and Dan – who had finally caught up with the others after getting rid of Mrs Okawane – and were fighting with Lucas. He was weakening but was determined not to show his weakness to the other pack, the pack which he would class as 'weak'.

But they were all stopped in their tracks when they heard Maddy's scream, they all stood up, but they heard Lucas chuckle below them, "My son, he shall kill your young lovers. He shall not show mercy." He said in a sneering whisper, he continued to chuckle until a big wolf began to claw at him, scratching at his face and then... Lucas let out one final ear piercing scream before the life was taken out of him. The wolf then transformed back to its human form.

Bran looked down at his kill, clutching a wound of his own before spitting, "Bran yn dangos unrhyw drugaredd yn rhy." Translating from Welsh as 'Bran shows no mercy too'. Before turning back to the others with a smile of victory on his face, Emma looked at him dumbfounded, "What? He hit me first." He said in an innocent tone.

All four of them nodded, before turning to look at one another and saying in unison, "Maddy... Rhydian." And running toward where the scream came earlier.

/

Freds head snapped up as he heard Maddy's pleading voice, he looked over at Maddy, with a grin and evil looking eyes, Maddy thought he'd finally stop and think about what he was doing.

But he hadn't.

And he plunged the shard of glass down into Rhydians chest, "No!" Maddy screamed, she finally stood, running over at wolfblood speed and shoving Fred away, tears stream down her face as she tries to do something to help him, luckily its missed his heart, but its still causing a lot of blood and its getting harder for him to breath, "No, no, no, no, Rhydian. Rhydian, stay with me, look at me Rhydian..." she begs, her hands hover over his wound, and the tears keep falling.

She is then picked up by Fred, his arms wrapped around her stomach and she tries to kick him away, struggling, she screams as he lifts her over his shoulders and carries her away. Just like what Maddy and Rhydian were afraid would happen, and it happens. And Ceri watches in anger and frustration from behind bushes. Her eyes change, her blood boils, her son dying, all she wants is revenge, and so she takes it.

Transforming into a wolf she runs at top speed knocking the ginger Scottish boy to the ground, Maddy with him. The brunette girl crawls away running from the current fight between Ceri and Fred and towards a fatally injured Rhydian.

He groans as Maddy touches the glass, her hands stain with his blood. She looks up at her parents in agony, "Mam! Dad! Jana! Anyone, just help him! Please!" she screams at them, they flinch as she does so and Jana walks away from it all. Maddy looks back down at Rhydian, her afce tear stained and she strokes his face frequently, "Come on, stay with us, yeah? You'll be fine. Just... please, Rhydian... you can't leave me..." she pleads taking one of his hands into her own, "I love you Rhydian Morris, so you can't leave. If you get through this... I'll move in with you, just please..." she begs, his eyes begin to shut, she starts to panic, Ceri comes over after her kill, seeing her son she too begins to cry.

"My beautiful boy." She murmurs.

Maddy cries, "Rhydian? Rhydian?..."

**Authors Notes: I'm so mean to you all. Lol, well I didn't know how to do most of the chapter, there are certain parts in it that just don't fit the chapter. But I must say I hated writting the end of it. It killed me! Well tell me if I did ok for a battle scene.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Notes: Oh, yay! I actually did well? For a bloody fight scene? Also I was unsure if it was no moon day or dark moon day? So I just put no moon.**

Not Without A Fight

_Third Person_

_You can't leave me, you can't! _The only words that raced throughout her brain. She leant down toward his face trying to feel him breath... there was slight movement but it was weak, and she was desperate for him to open his eyes. Trembling, she moved her lips to his and softly kissed him. She knew it wouldn't achieve anything, but it was better than just sitting there crying as her boyfriend slowly died. Then a familiar female voice came from behind, "I don't mean to burst your bubble, love. But kissing him isn't going to do much. Unfortunately this isn't a fairytale." Winnie hummed, she seemed very cheery, but everyone else felt and looked as though it was a no moon day. Maddy looked up from Rhydian and frowned at Winnie. Winnie sighed and moved closer, "Step aside young one, and let me work my magic on the lad." She said pushing Maddy aside as she knelt beside him. Maddy tried to crawl back toward Rhydian, but her dad held her back.

"Mads, come on, let Winnie do her thing." He told her in a whisper, but she struggled trying her hardest to get back to him. Fed up of her struggles, Dan picked her up and carried her back to the house, with Emma and the rest of the pack following, but Winnie stayed behind shouting the odd order to Jana who stayed to help – she was _actually _listening to Winnie, for once.

"Dad, no!" Maddy shouted as Dan put her down in the kitchen. She went toward the door but was stopped by Emma, "Mam! Please! He's still out there..." she exclaimed as she tried to get past, but Emma looked at Maddy with a sad expression.

"I know he's still out there, pet. But Winnie needs space, Winnie will sort him, love." Emma tried to explain to her upset daughter, but Maddy just got annoyed, she looked back at her dad with pleading eyes, but as he shook his head her pleading eyes changed to an annoyed look, she growled slightly looking between both her parents, both gave back sad looks.

"So, why is Jana helping Winnie? Why can't I? If Winnie needs space why is Jana helping her?" she asked in a shout, her blood was boiling. Just as her eyes began to change there was a knock at the door. It was a light tap really, but with advanced hearing all three of the Smiths heard it. Emma turned round and opened the door to be greeted by two very worried looking faces, they both stepped into the house once Emma moved to one side, "Shan? Tom? What are you doing here?" Maddy asked her friends in confusion and with a slight hint of anger – not towards them of course.

Looking at one another both Tom and Shan's worried faces dissolved into relief, and they immediatly went other towards Maddy. "Your voicemail scared us half to death." Shan said hugging Maddy, closely and determined not to let go. Shan had tears in her eyes, and trembled slightly as she hugged Maddy. Tom approached both girls and wrapped his arms around them.

"You scared us Mads, but your safe now, yeah? Both you and Rhydian are safe." Tom murmured into his short friends hair, hoping he was right. He looked around the room hoping to see Rhydian, "So where is he? Morris?" he continued not noticing Maddy tense against him. With all her force and strength Maddy pushed away, with tears in her eyes. Tom looked at her expression and stopped. "Sorry." He mumbled. Maddy nodded. Tom wrapped his arms around the two girls again, and as he did so, the door swang open and Bran entered the house. He was wet – since it had been raining outside – and behind him was Winnie and Jana.

"Emma! Daniel!" his booming Welsh voice shouted, he was carrying something, a body, iin his . Maddy wriggled free from Tom and Shannons hug and looked at Bran. He smiled down at her before looking back at Winnie, "He's alright. Winnie worked her magic on him." He added, beginning to walk towards Emma and Dan who entered the room with a shocked look on their face.

Maddy laughed slightly and smiled at the old lady who flopped herself onto the sofa, "Thanks, Winnie." She thanked. Winnie nodded in response. As Shannon and Tom began to make themselves a drink – Emma offered, before Bran came in with Rhydian – Maddy slowly approached the older wolfblood, "Winnie?" she asked quietly, "How did you do it?" she asked a little more quieter.

Winnie turned to look at the younger female and smiled, a warm reassuring smile that meant nothing but 'keep your nose out.' "Healed him, love." She said with a wink. Maddy smiled in repsonse before running up the stair to see where Rhydian was.

As she walks up the stairs she hears the slight murmuring from Ceri, "My beautiful, brave boy." She says, Maddy looks in to see Ceri stroking a sleeping Rhydians hair. "I'm so proud of you." She whispers. Maddy leans against the door frame for a moment, before turning to leave, only just hearing her name being called before hand, she turned back round to the room and saw Ceri sitting there smiling at her. Maddy smiled back, Ceri extended her hand, cautiously Maddy took it. And they shook hands. Ceri had gotten the hang of shaking hands since Jana taught her how to.

Ceri left only moments after shaking hands with Maddy. Something to do with Bryn and not knowing where he was. But Maddy had her suspicions it wasn't all to do with that. As Ceri left Maddy sat down in an armchair across the room from the bed Rhydian was lying in, she watched him for a moment, before drifting off to sleep herself.

"Maddy?" a voice called out...

**Authors Notes: So this was basically a chapter to tell you if Rhydian survives or not... but we actually don't know that since he is still asleep and anything could happen, especially with my brain. This chapter was sort of a filler. Also, I have three ideas for stories, but like I said before I will only do another story if I get at least eight... I haven't yet counted how many requests I have... but hey ho.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Notes: So I counted, and then I recieved many more reviews... so I've completely lost track. Great. But yes, I have two or three stories in mind... but I can't decide which one is best. Enjoy!**

Not Without A Fight

_Third Person_

Maddy's eyes fluttered open slightly after hearing her name being called, she suddenly had a blanket covering her... how long had she been asleep? Surely it wasn't that long. But as she looks up and around the room she notices something not right. She sat up properly on the armchair looking around the room, first she looked out the window, the sun shining slightly through the curtains. Then she turned her attention to the empty bed opposite her... wait... empty? Maddy bolted up in the armchair searching the room, "Rhydian?" she whispered into the empty room. No response. Throwing the blanket off of her body she hurried out of the room. "Mam?" she called out, she didn't know what time it was, so she didn't know that most of the household were asleep. She raced into her parents room to find her mum and dad still asleep. Groaning, she continued to search the house for somebody who might be awake. She begins to worry, _where is Rhydian_, is the only thing thats on her mind. As she runs down the stairs she hears a clatter of a spoon, almost causing her to have a heart attack. As she entered the kitchen she stopped short. "Rhydian?" she asked in disbelief.

He turned round and smiled, a mug of coffee in his hand, "So your awake then?" he asked bringing the mug to his mouth, she nodded slowly, unsure whether or not she was dreaming this or if he was really here, awake, drinking coffee... randomly. He put the mug down and crossed his arms over his chest... was he expecting something? She smiled back at him, but weakly, he frowned, "Whats wrong?" he asked in a serious tone, instead of answering Maddy just ran toward him and jumped into his arms, "Careful, I might be alive, but only just." Rhydian laughed stroking her hair.

"Shut up." Maddy whispered into his ear, laughing slightly. He laughed back as he swayed slightly with her in his arms. "You should be resting anyway." She told him.

Rhydian hummed slightly before putting Maddy on the ground, keeping her at arms length away, holding her waist and looking at her with a playful frown, "Yes, but I think we need to discuss something first, don't you?" he asked, his question caused Maddy to worry. Discussion usually led to arguments and she hated it when she argued with Rhydian.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, deep in her eyes showed confusion, confusion that made Rhydian give a short and silent laugh. He moved one of his hands from her waist to push aside some loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

"I mean, about something I can distinctly remember you saying last night... oh what was it again, something about you moving in with me." He smirked, relief washed throughout her features for a brief moment, then she gave him a skeptical look, he smiled in response to her uncertainty and chuckled slightly.

"Oh, that." She responded biting her bottom lip slightly. Rhydian looked down and shook his head, still smiling, but with disappointment hidden behind it. Maddy picked up on the disappointment immediatly and tilted his chin up slightly, with a weak smile on her face she whispered, "Hey, I never said I wouldn't. Its just... I'm nervous." she admitted to him, smiling slightly. Rydian just stood there, watching her. Taking is silence as humor to the situation Maddy rolled her eyes and began to leave the room.

Rhydian immediatly took her hand and spun her round, "Wait," he semi-shouted whilst she spun, he hugged her close to him looking into her deep brown eyes, "Why you, Madeline Smith, nervous? You've lived with me before, and moving into another place is like... an adventure." He said softly, she looked away quickly, Rhydian frowned slightly, before the realisation just hit him, "Oh, I know. Mads, honestly, you've never even seen the flat, you wouldn't even notice _she _had lived there." He tried to reassure her, she nodded but sighed. Rhydian frowned a bit more, "What?" he asked.

"Yeah, I um, may have lied when I told Tom that." She whispered since Tom was in the other room – he'd said he'd stay until morning – and though he didn't have 'wolfblood hearing' he could've heard them if she spoke any louder. Rhydian raised an eyebrow and nodded. Maddy swallowed, feeling slightly embarrassed as she admitted, "Its not living with my parents that scares me." She whispered. She hit him playfully as he snickered. Scowling at him for laughing. But fighting back her own laughter.

"Seriously? Mads if thats whats worrying you then... just give it a try... a month or two at least. Yeah?" he suggested. He wasn't going to be the one to back out of this now, especially since he had the upper hand.

Throwing her hands up in the air in defeat, "Fine!" she whispered, the defeat evident in her voice. Thrilled with her response Rhydian picked her up and spun on his heel laughing _with _her, "Rhydian Morris, put me down!" she scream-whispered. Obediently he did but he didn't let her go until he'd finished kissing her. Grunting and groaning with all the sloopy kisses he placed on her face she tried to gently push him away, but with a smile stuck on her face all the time, "Alright, alright! Now, you wanna go rest or are you going to help me explain to me mam and dad I'm moving out?" she asked, Rhydians kissing stopped and he grimaced slightly at the thought of seeing Emma and Dan in the morning. Maddy laughed, "I'll take the face as going back to rest? Eh?" she teased.

**Authors Notes: Since I've got school now and sooo much revision to do, I will only be adding one chapter per day... which is lucky actually since I'm only doing a epilogue to this and then I'm done. I'm sorry if this isn't a good chapter because its too confusing, I'm not good with soppy chapters. Also, please, please, please do not tell me this chapter is 'cute', I hate that word, I'm shortest in my entire year at school and the one thing I hear the most is, 'she so cute.' NOO! Thanks for reading and supporting my story guys, I love you all, though I don't know any of you. (-:**


	24. Epilogue

**Authors Notes: Final chapter, now this will be soppy. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and making me feel great about what I have written, its nice to know I have fans. Hehe.**

Not Without A Fight

_Epilogue, In Maddys POV_

Shan looks so happy. Everything about her just radiates happiness. The past few months have been hectic. Especially after moving in with Rhydian. I'd been so nervous about it. But now I've been living with him in the flat, for four months and two weeks. I now know there was nothing for me to be nervous about. Shan helped me with it though. We'd go out on special occasions to pick out a wedding dress and brides maid dresses too. I'm a brides maid. But I hate wearing dresses. Worse part about it, Rhydian keeps teasing me. I can't turn to anyone, if I told Shan she'd get upset, Toms busy with his girlfriend – yes he _finally _asked her out – and mam and dad are just hopeless in this situation. Shans throwing the bouquet now, I'm not going to even try and catch it. I'm not making myself look like an idiot, in a dress, at Shans wedding. Sapphire catches it. She looks over at Tom expectantly. God, they've been dating for only four months and already she wants to get married. Me and Rhydian on the other hand, have been dating for ten months. But I'm torn. I don't know if I want to get married. Maybe I'm scared of commitment. But surely that can't be the case if wolves and wolfbloods mate for life. As I watch Shan and Harry dance I feel, or smell Rhydian getting closer. "You know," he says, in a matter-of-factly tone, "Weddings are meant to be fun." He adds.

I look over at him with a glare, its fake of course, but holds meaning, "No, really?" I say in mock shock, rolling my eyes with a smile on my face. His laughter completely throws me, I'd half expected him to get upset about it and start getting ready to leave... again. It wouldn't be the first. But he laughs, I look up at him with real shock and confusion in my eyes. _Why you laughing, Morris_? I think to myself, eyeing him as he starts to calm down. "Whats so funny?" I ask.

"You. Its your best friends wedding, and your sat here looking miserable." He states. Actually, it makes me feel really guilty inside, I bite my lip looking away. But damn it, he notices. One of the downsides to having Rhydian as a boyfriend: He picks up on things, _quickly_. The other is that the K's, even though they hardly talk anymore – to each other – endlessly flirt with him. He sits down next to me after a moment or two passes, "Come on, whats wrong?" he asks, taking one of my hands. His hand is warm and completely covers mine. I take a deep breath.

"Truth is, I don't know." I tell him, looking at our hands, I hear him snicker beside me, my head snaps up and I look at him slightly pissed off that he laughed, but I hold back a smile.

"Get out of the wrong side of the bed this morning?" he teases, I roll my eyes, he nudges me slightly with his shoulder, I look up at him, "Tell you what, I'll give you a dance." He suggests, I can't help but laugh, I cover my mouth with my hand because its instinct, when I look back up I see him frowning... wait, he's not being serious is he?

"You? Dancing? Rhydian have you hit your head or something because I'm pretty sure I'm not dating Billy Elliott." I say, okay so the reference to Billy Elliott was maybe a little too far, but Rhydian dancing? The only reason he has ever danced in the past is because _I_ or somebody else _forced _him to.

"No, I'm being serious." He states, I have to cover my face now, but as I look back up I see that beaming smile on his face... was this his plan? "And no, your not dating Billy Elliott." He adds, still smiling, "So, dance?" He says standing up in front of me.

"Was this your plan?" I ask, awkwardly standing up, a main reason I don't like dresses, especially not tight ones like this. He semi nods, and I roll my eyes, smiling at him as I take his hand, "Sly little Welshie." I tease, I know being called Welshie pisses him off so I quickly plant a kiss on his lips... just cause I can, and wearing heels gives me the advantage of being able to reach.

"Who you calling little? Smelly girl." he teases back, but in whisper format because his lips are close to my ear now, and we're swaying together with the music. Harry chose the music, and I must say, its not bad... course its not bad he's a flipping musician. Mr and Mrs Averwood have already gone back to sitting at that very long table with all their family. Rhydian twirls me, then brings me back close to his chest, and whispers, "You look really nice." I blush, thank heavens its dark in hear and very warm.

"So do you." I remark on his suit, tie, trousers and spiked hair.

"Lets go back to the flat. I want to see what else you've got on." He whispers in my ear. _Cheeky Welshie_. I playfully hit him. We can't go yet though, I want to see Shan and Harry before they go away for their two month honeymoon – yes its really that long.

I shake my head, whispering back, "No, I want to see Shan first." I break apart from his embrace and begin to walk... struggle to walk, towards Shan, she see's me and the smile she has had on all day becomes bigger, "Shan!" I shout over the blearing music, I'm literally yanked into a tight cuddle. I feel the love and happiness she feels. But I also feel my bones breaking slightly, "Shan, can't breath." I struggle to say, she lets go of me.

"Sorry, but I'm just so... so..." she explains, struggling to find a word to describe how she feels. I wish I had my camera with me at this very moment.

"Happy?" I suggest, she nods and smiles pulling me back into a hug. I take that as a yes. Then I'm caught in the middle of an Averwood huddle, as Harry hugs his wife and me... slightly squished, I manage to wriggle out of their hold and see Tom, he's happy too, especially now he as Sapphire, she's a nice girl, and I'm glad Tom has someone. "Tom!" I scream as he approaches me. I'd run up to him if it weren't for the darn heels and dress. He smiles leaving Sapphire and approaching me.

"Are you drunk?" he asks, I roll my eyes as I hug him. I've never really appreciated Tom that much when we was at school, afterall he was the only one I could trust when my parents lied to me, I found out Shan had a hidden camera in the den and Rhydian kept secrets from me.

Yeah, Toms a great friend. And after a long conversation with him and Shannon as she joins us, its time to leave. I see in the corner of my eye, Rhydian looking at his watch. _Typical_. I'm reluctant to leave me two best mates, but its late, and Rhydian hates walking back to the flat in the dark – and he won't drive. I bid them both farewell before running off to Rhydian. He smiles when he see's me, extending his arm ready for me to cling on, "Ready to go now?" he asks, I nod and he gently pulls me with him and leads us back to the flat.

I've hardly thought about what happened four months ago, with Lucas and Fred and the battle between our packs. Because everything since then has just washed away all thoughts of that devastating time. Except the scar on Rhydians chest where Fred had stabbed him. Seeing the mark haunts me slightly every time I see it.

But Rhydian tells me its nothing. I know its not. As we walk home together, arms linked, I steal a quick glance into the forest. I thought I saw _him_. Standing there, watching us with sickly pale yellow eyes, glaring. My heart stops. So do I. Just for a moment. But a moment long enough to make Rhydian worry. He steps in front of me, blocking where I'd seen _him_. "Mads?" His questioning voice pulls me out of the trance and I look down, "You alright?" he asks. I shouldn't be worried. I have Rhydian. And if not, I still have Jana and her pack... and my parents.

I look back up at him smiling whilst I nod. "Of course. Come on, I'm freezing." I say... what? It is still February... great month for Shan to pick her wedding.

But everything is fine. Everything is good. And being a wolfblood is just...

... amazing.

**Authors Notes: So its done... last line was weird I know right? But its finished now. I don't think I'll be doing a sequel to this story... I don't know. So, as long as you lot, the readers, promise to at least read the other stories I plan to do, I will do them. But first you've got to give me a break to at least plan which story I shall do.**


End file.
